


Kidnapped Baby Louis

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Delusions, F/M, Het and Slash, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis William Mayne- the littlest out of his family. The Mayne’s. Liam James Payne and Zayn Javadd Malik. They have 2 more kids named: Harry Edward Mayne and Niall James Mayne. Harry the oldest, Niall the middle. One Day at Louis’ pre-school a man and woman come in claim to be his real parents, and they kidnap him. The Mayne’s must work together to find Louis and bring him home safely before it’s to late.</p>
<p>(CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kidnapping

Monday morning in the Mayne home is difficult. 3 children in the house is even harder. In this home you will find Zayn and Liam Mayne. They have 3 children Harry who is 15, Niall who is 9 and last but not least Louis who is 4 almost 5. They are all different in their own way. Harry has chocolate colored curls and green eyes. Niall is blonde with deep blue eyes. Louis has carmel feather hair with sea blue eyes. Liam has deep brown swooped hair and carmel eyes. Zayn has tanned skin, brown eyes and chocolate hair. It’s December 14th. 10 more days until Louis’ 5th birthday. Niall had recently just turned 9 on September 13, Harry will be 16 on February 1st.

~~~~

Liam walked through the quiet house other then the sizzling from bacon in the kitchen. He walked quietly to Harry’s bedroom and tapped on the door. Harry is the hardest to wake up in the morning. “Hazza.. Wake up. Time to get ready for school.” Liam said softly walking over to Harry’s bed. Harry groaned and threw his pillow over his head. “Harry if you don’t get up I’ll get Papa.” Liam said with a partly fake angry tone. Harry shot up on the bed sending him flying into the floor. He landed with a loud thud saying, “I’m up! I’m up!” Liam chuckled before starting his next sentence. “Well Haz. Are you ok?” Liam asked. Harry nodded before getting up to get some clothes for school.

Liam left Harry’s room and went one door down to Niall’s room. “Nialler. Wakey wakey. Papa has food ready.” Liam whispered into the little blonde’s ear. Niall immediately opened his eyes and got out of bed. The best way to wake up Niall is to have food for him. “I’m awake Daddy! I’m hungry! I want food!” Niall squealed. Liam laughed slightly, he grabbed a red polo, some chinos, and a pair of small converse for Niall. He quickly got the hyper boy dressed and the blonde took off down the stairs.

“Harry.. Will you wake up boo-bear for me.” Liam called down the hall way to Harry’s room. “Ok Dad. Easy enough for me.” Harry replied making his way to Louis’ room. He stepped in the baby blue room and looked across the room to the little bed in the corner. Louis’ feathery hair was messed up from what Harry thought was tossing and turning. “Louie, wake up. Time for school buddy.” Harry cooed sitting on the edge of the bed. Louis’ eyes slowly opened revealing his sea blue eyes. Harry didn’t know how Niall and Louis had blue eyes since neither his Dad or Papa had blue eyes. Well he couldn’t talk much about eye color difference, his were green. He knew they weren’t adopted. Liam was a male who and could get pregnant. Only 44% of male pregnancies are successful. All 3 of Liam’s were.

“Lou, come on out of bed you go.” Harry said holding out his hands for Louis. Louis reached his arms up for Harry to pick him up. Harry quickly accepted the little boy wanting to be picked up. Harry went over to the blue dresser and got out Louis’ favorites a striped shirt, red skinny jeans, Toms, and a beanie. Harry got the sleepy boy dressed and made his way downstairs with Louis on his hip. Louis was resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Liam took out his phone and snapped a picture of the sight. Louis looked around the kitchen filled with the smell of bacon. Niall was already almost finished with his. Harry set Louis down in his high chair and set down in his own. “Daddy!” Louis screamed wanting to go to Liam. Liam chuckled and went over to the feathered haired boy. “Hey buddy. You need to eat before school ok.” Liam said to Louis who nodded and started eating his food. Zayn grabbed Niall’s empty plate and started to refill it before sitting down in his own chair between Liam and Harry.

Harry was busy typing away on his iPhone and ignoring his food that Zayn set in front of him. “Hey Hazza, you need to eat or you can use your phone at the table.” Zayn stated seriously to the curly haired teen. “Oh sorry Papa.” Harry replied setting his phone down on the table. “Are you texting the one girl, what’s her name?” Liam asked tapping his chin with his index finger. Louis giggled watching Liam, and Liam replied to him with a smile. “Uh, no…” Harry started with a blush. “Is too Harry!” Niall yelled from across the table. Zayn chuckled. Niall threw his hands above his head signaling he was finished with his food.

“I finished Papa.” Louis said pointing at the empty plate on the table in front of him. “You are! Nice job buddy.” Zayn exclaimed, grabbing Lou and Niall’s plates and setting them in the sink. “Hey Ni wanna play before we have to weave?” Louis asked his blonde older brother. Niall nodded before asking if Liam would get Louis out of his high chair. Niall and Louis ran off into the play room while Harry helped Zayn with the dishes.

“So Harry were you texting that one girl.” Zayn asked passing dishes over to Harry. “Maybe. And her name is Jenny.” Harry replied to Zayn before stacking the rest of the dishes and putting them away. Zayn chuckled before calling Liam over to him.

“Yes Zayn?” Liam asked curiously while walking over to the older lad. “Do you mind getting Niall and Louis. It’s time for them to go to school.” Zayn asked politely placing a kiss on the shorter lad’s cheek. Liam nodded before taking off to the play room where the two little boys were playing.

“Nialler! Boo-bear! Time to go to school. Let’s go.” Liam said poking his head into the play room. Niall ran out of the room to the front door and Louis ran up to Liam to be carried. Liam picked up the little feathered haired boy and carried him towards the car. Zayn was already in the car while Harry was buckling in Niall in. Liam handed Louis over to his curly haired son. Harry quickly buckled in Louis before doing the same for him.

Zayn pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Manchester Elementary. They got Niall dropped off and continued for the high school. “Bye Papa. Bye Dad!” Harry mumbled while getting out of the car. “Bye Haz. Love you.” Liam replied. Liam looked back at Louis who was silently placing with his stuffed bunny Flipper. Niall and Harry helped him pick out the name.

Zayn silently drove up to Redwood Pre-School. He turned off the engine and him and Liam got out of the car. Liam got Louis out. “Ready for another day at school boo?” Zayn asked placing a kiss on Louis’ hair. “Yes Papa! Me and Flipper are ready.” Louis replied flashing a smile. Liam laughed and placed a kiss on Louis’ cheek. Louis let out a giggle.

The couple arrived at Louis’ classroom. Liam set Louis on the ground. He kissed both of his parents before running into the classroom full of chatter and kids playing. Louis ran over to his good friends Allison Summers and Mason Devine. Mason’s brother Josh is Harry’s age and Allison’s twin sister was with Allison. You can’t tell them apart but Louis can. Allison always greets him. Louis would have to admit, he had a little crush on the blonde haired girl. “Hey Louie!” Allison exclaimed. She had her bunny which she named YOLO. “Hey Allison!” Louis cheered. They started to play a game until the teacher said it was time to go outside for some activites.

Louis sat under the old oak tree with Allison and Mason. They were playing with their stuffed animals. “Hey Al, Lou.. I’ll be right back.” Mason said before running of towards the teacher to get some juice boxes for them. Allison looked down at Flipper and YOLO. Louis looked at all of the other kids playing. Mason was running back towards them when a hand slapped in front of his mouth. He was lifted off the ground and he heard Allison started to scream his name. He had Flipper held tightly in his hand. His hands were tied together and he was gagged. He started to cry because he didn’t understand what was happening.

~With Allison and Mason~

“LOUIS!!!!” Allison screamed running towards the gate. Mason ran up behind her and grabbed ahold of her hand to comfort her. “Allison, come on let’s tell Miss Henny.” Mason said bringing Allison with him while he ran towards the teacher. “MISS HENNY!” The two yelled at the same time. “Louis has been kidnapped!” They yelled louder. Miss Henny dropped what she was doing and started to call the police. Miss Henny then took all the students into the school and the school went into lock down.


	2. The Call

~At Harry’s school~

Harry was tapping his fingers on the lunch table when he heard a female student yell. “Turn on channel 7! Hurry!” A lunch attendent turned on the Channel 7 News and turned it up for the whole cafeteria to hear.

The Reporter was saying:

I’m standing here at Redwood Pre-School where a male student has just been kidnapped. That male student is none other then little Louis William Tomlinson Mayne. The only witnesses are the young boy’s best friends Allison Summers and Mason Devine. This is what little Allison had to say, “I was sitting by Louis under the old oak tree while Mason went to get us juice boxes. Louie was lifted off the ground by a man with blonde hair. He was carried to a van and I think I saw a brown haired woman in the creepy van.” We also have words from Mason Devine, “I was returning from getting juice and I saw Louis being carried away and Allison screaming Louis’ name and Louis was put into a van and there was a woman.” The officals say that it might be the work of a couple they have been hunting down for a while now. The names of the suspects are Eleanor J Calder and Nick Grimshaw. The search is on for young Louis. Best hopes for the family.

The report started talking about more facts about Louis’ abduction and Harry was frozen in place. Students turned to face Harry. Some with worried looks. A single tear fell from Harry’s eye. A girl with brown hair waltzed up to Harry. “Harry, isn’t that your little brother they are talking about?” The girl asked. “Yes it is Jenny. I wonder if Papa and Dad know.” Harry replied. Students started to whisper among themselves when the bell went off for the next class.

~~~~~~~ 3o minutes later~~~~~~~

Harry couldn’t sit still in his seat. He had forgotten to turn down his phone when it went off in his History class. He struggled to get it out of his pocket. It was an unknown number. “Mr Mayne! Give me your phone!” Mr Hudson yelled from the front of the class. “Can I awnser it.” He replied. Mr Hudson nodded and Harry awnsered the phone call.

“Hello?”

“Harry Edward Mayne?”

“Yes?” Harry replied getting a little nervous.

“I’m your little brother’s kidnapper.” The deep voice replied. Harry jumped out of his seat. He started to pace. Students were looking at him in confusion.

“What have you done to my brother, you sick son of a bi-” His sentence was cut off by the voice.

“Call me that and I swear I will shoot your brother faster then you can say his name.”

“Don’t you hurt him! What do you want with Louis anyway!” Harry almost screamed.

“I won’t hurt him if you follow these rules. Ok put this call on speaker.” Harry did what he was told and put the phone on speaker.

“Ok Harry. I have a gun to little Louis’ head. I’m gonna let him tell you something. Then I will tell you the rest.” The voice continued.

“Please. Please let me talk to him.” Harry replied biting his nails.

“Hazza? Harry!” Louis’ voice echoed from the phone. He was sobbing uncontrolably.

“Lou! Listen, I will find you. I will kill them if I have too.” Harry said with an worried and serious tone.

“Harry. I’m scared. I wanna go home!” Louis screamed.

“I know boo. I will come for you. I will get you home.” Harry replied.

“I wove you Hazza! No don’t take Flipper!” Louis screamed again! Then Louis yelped and started to sob.

“Louis! Louis! What did you do to him?” Harry had a tear go down his face.

A gun shot rang through the phone’s speaker and the class gasped. The phone line went dead. Harry started to cry. He sank to the floor. He wanted to see his brother.

“Harry?” The teacher’s voice sounded like it was far away. Harry quickly saw black zoning his vision. Soon enough he blacked out.

~~~~~~~

With Louis~~

“I’m sorry!” Louis sobbed. The man had shot the wall behind him. They had token Hopper from him to make it seem like they had shot him, but they didn’t.

“Don’t worry about it dear. My name is Eleanor Calder, and I will take care of you. I am your mother and you will call me mum and Nick is your father and your will call him father. Got it!” Eleanor screeched into Louis’ small ear.

Louis nodded. He didn’t want to call this woman his mum. He didn’t have a mum just 2 dads and 2 brothers. And he loved his family even if he was the runt of the family. He loved how Harry read him stories, Niall played bunnies with him, and he loved his daddy and Papa.

Tears were forming in the sides of his eyes. He wanted home. Did Harry think he was dead. He wished he was back home, in the family room, with hot chocolate his Papa made, himself cuddled against Harry’s chest watching a movie Niall choose. He wanted that not some crazy woman who claims to be his mum. Anyway what kind of father shoots at your with a gun.

“M-M-Mum” Louis sobbed out, he felt bitter against his throat to say.

“Yes Louis.” Eleanor replied with a sympathic tone.

“Can I have Flipper back?” the little boy questioned. Pointing at the bunny across the room. Nick aka his supposed father threw it to distract him so he could shoot at the wall and scare the little 4 year old.

Eleanor smiled. She went across the room, picked up the bunny and gave it to Louis. Louis cuddled Flipper close to his chest. It smelled of his home.

~~~~With the Mayne’s~~~~

Zayn was pacing the room tears glizing his eyes. Liam was frozen in his spot. “L-Louis can’t be missing.” Liam whispered trying to asure himself that his youngest son was at Redwood Pre-School with his friends and the nice teacher Miss Henny.

When the couple arrived home, their good family friend Edward Sheeran called them and told them to turn on Channel 7. Soon after a knock was on the door. A officer was at the door. Just like the news reporter said. Kidnapped from Redwood, and 2 witnesses.

“We are doing the best we can. But we do have a number on the license plate. MDO2, but that’s all we got Mr Mayne. But we do think it’s the work of a couple by the names Nick Grimshaw and Eleanor Calder. If I’m right they will slip up and we will find your son before anything happens to him.” the officer by the name of Officer Rivers stated to the worried couple.

“Thanks officer. We need to go pick up our other sons from school. Zayn you get Harry, and I’ll take the other car and get Niall.” Liam said whiching from Officer Rivers to his lover.

Zayn nodded, grabbed his keys and he was out the door. Liam turned to face Officer Rivers. “I need to go. Niall is gonna be upset if he finds out about Louis any other way. Well, he’s still gonna be upset though. Goodbye Officer Rivers.” Liam said while grabbing the spare car keys and rushing out the door. In the car Liam turned onto Channel 7’s radio station to see if they had anymore leads on the kidnapping of Louis.

~~With Zayn~~

Zayn drove in front of the high school where Harry goes to school. He parked the car and hurried inside of the school. Walking up to the reception desk the tanned male signaled for some one to help him.

“How can I help you today sir?” A woman with blonde hair asked. Zayn nodded before starting his sentence.

“Umm, I’m here to get my son. Harry Mayne.” Zayn said. The woman typed on her computer before looking back over at Zayn.

“He is currently in the nurses office.” The woman said to the dark skinned male. He froze, why is Harry in the nurses office?

“Miss, why is he in the nurses office?” Zayn questioned.

“Well, he fainted in class after some call. I don’t get much information.” The woman said. Zayn froze yet again in his spot. He took off down the hallway towards the nurse’s office.

He ran inside and saw Harry sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Harry’s curls fell perfectly on his hands, it was a cute scene to Zayn other then the younger lad crying.

“H-Harry!” Zayn exclaimed running to the teenager. Harry looked up, his eyes were puffy.

“Papa!” Harry screamed throwing himself into Zayn’s buff arms. Harry sobbed into Zayn’s shirt.

“What’s wrong Hazza?” Zayn questioned. He started rubbing soothing circles into his curly haired son’s back.

“L-Louis, k-k-kidnapped, c-call.” Harry hiccuped. Zayn tensed up. ‘He knows.’ Zayn thought.

“Slow down Harry.” Zayn whispered. Harry’s head laid on Zayn’s shoulder. He sobbed harder.

“I got a call during History, it was the man who kidnapped Louis. He let me talk to him then Louis cried th-then there was a gun shot.”

______________________________________________________


	3. Niall Finds Out

~~The Mayne’s Residence~~

Niall was looking around the room at his family’s faces. He was confused. One minute he’s at school, the next his Daddy is there getting him stating it’s an emergency. The blonde looked over at his older brother. Harry was laying on the couch with red eyes and a puffy face from crying. Niall waltzed over to Harry and started playing with his curls.

“Hazza? What’s wrong?” Niall asked looking up at the curly haired teen. harry sniffled before bringing Niall to his lap.

“Nialler, I don’t think I should be the one to tell you.” Harry stated, who was on the edge of crying again. Niall nodded before putting his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry settled his head on top of Niall’s blonde hair. All Harry could think about was Louis.

Zayn was following Liam around the house trying to calm him down (Liam is the mother figure of the two) and tell him that the police are searching. “Li, please stop. The police are looking for him.” Zayn stated putting his tan hands on his husband’s shoulders.

“I know, but what if they don’t find him. Or find him dead. You heard Harry, he heard a gun shot on the other line.”

The couple was to busy talking they didn’t see Niall come up behind them. “Papa? Daddy? Who are the police looking for?” The couple looked at each other with horror, they don’t want Niall to find out this way.

“Umm, Nialler. Something bad happened earlier today.” Zayn started but cut himself off looking at Niall’s facial expression change from happy to sad like he always does when he hears about bad news.

“Like what Papa?” the blonde asked with wide eyes. Zayn looked at the blonde’s blue eyes and about busted into tears. Louis also had blue eyes just like Niall did.

“Well Ni, Louis was, well he was taken from his school by people we don’t know. And we are looking for him. Can you be strong for Papa and Daddy?” Zayn said kneeling down and putting his hands on Niall’s small shoulders.

Tears started to run down Niall’s face. “L-Louis was k-k-kidn-n-napped!” Niall squealed. Zayn felt as if his heart shattered. The little blonde crying hurt him like when seeing Louis, Harry, and even Liam cry. Zayn was a very caring person.

“Yes Nialler. We are trying the best we can to find him.” Liam added. The Wolverhampton man kneeled behind Niall and let Niall cuddle into his chest and sob.

“Shh, it’s ok Niall.” Zayn cooed stroking Niall’s blonde hair.

“I want Louie!” Niall screamed before running off, tears streaming down his face.

Zayn and Liam looked at each other. They had to tell him sometime.

~With Harry~

Harry lied on the couch and tried to get his mind off the phone call. He couldn’t bare to think Louis is dead. He can’t be, he should be able to tell. Like a part of him would leave him. But where is Louis and what are the people who took him, what are they doing to him.

Harry looked up when he heard stomping of little feet. He picked his head up and looked to the direction of where it was coming from.

It was Niall. Tears streaming down his face. Harry knew Zayn and Liam told him of Louis’ kidnapping.

Harry got up and walked towards the direction where Niall was heading. Which was straight into Louis’ room.

“Nialler?” Harry said barely being able to be heard.

All Harry could hear was sniffling. The curly haired teen entered the bed room and almost broke down in tears himself. Niall was sitting on Louis’ small baby blue toddler bed, he was holding Louis’ baby blue blanket that has the name LOUIS on it with a picture of the family. Louis never went anywhere without it. Well he didn’t take it to school though.

“I want Lou home Hazza. He’s my brother and I wasn’t there for him.” Niall sobbed out. He hugged the blanket closer to him. Harry looked with sympathy and walked over to his sobbing little brother.

“It’s ok Nialler, The nice lads from the police are looking for him. He will come home I promise you that. I will hunt the people down who stole Lou from us.” Harry stated with anger. Harry was about to punch the wall until he heard Niall yawn.

Niall cuddled with the blanket into Harry’s side and they both slowly fell to sleep inhaling Louis’ natural scent. Mint.

~~With Louis~~

Louis was curled into a ball with Flipper in his arms. He was scared of the people who wanted and claimed to be his parents. Louis hated these people. He wants home the most, cuddle with Harry, playing with Niall, and movie nights with the family.

“LOUIS!” Eleanor yelled. Louis hurried to get up and went to the room door. Eleanor came charging in a minute later.

“Yes M-m-mummy?” Louis asked, the name still bitter against his tongue. Eleanor smiled evilly and placed a small tray of food on it. Only a piece of bread and some cheese.

“Here you go dear.” Eleanor said reaching to hug the little feather haired boy. Louis flinched away and Eleanor steamed mad. She brought up her hand and back handed Louis on his cheek. Louis fell to the floor with a thud.

“You ungreatful child!” the woman screamed. Louis looked up from the ground with his small hand on his now red cheek. Tears welled up in his ocean blue eyes.

“Oh Louie, I’m sorry forgive me.” Eleanor cooed. Louis flinched away yet again from Eleanor. Eleanor huffed. Louis looked at the ground while the tears fell from his eyes.

“Eat!” Eleanor screeched pointing to the pitiful meal. Louis rushed over and grabbed the meal and started eatting. Eleanor smiled slightly. She walked out of the room and Louis eat silently weeping.

“Harry, please save me.” Louis whispered curling up with Flipper after his small meal.

~~With Zayn and Liam~~

Zayn was in the kitchen cooking. And Liam was looking the house for Harry and Niall. Having no luck until he thought of Louis. Niall must have run off to Louis’ room and Harry, like the kid he is, followed his little blonde brother.

Liam walked the hallway to the baby blue room. The Wolverhampton lad quietly opened the door and peered inside. He was correct. Harry and Niall were in Louis’ bedroom, they were sleeping silently with Louis’ blanket. Liam cooed at the scene in front of him.

Liam left the room and went downstairs into the kitchen joining his darker skinned husband. “Where were they?” Zayn asked.

“They were in Louis’ room, asleep with his blanket. It was so adorable but also sad because Lou wasn’t their with them.” Liam stated. A tear fell from his chocolate eyes. Zayn wrapped his arms firmly around the Wolverhampton male.

“We will find him. I promise you that Li.” Zayn said holding his husband who was about to start crying.

“We have too.” Liam whispered, his gaze going over to a picture of his family: Zayn and Liam in the back with Zayn holding Niall and Harry sitting on the ground with Louis.

“I want the family back together.” Liam sobbed.


	4. Seeing Louis

~With Harry and Niall in Louis’ Bedroom~

Harry slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Baby blue walls, small bed, the color blue everywhere, striped shirts, small red skinny jeans, and small TOMS. Harry felt a tear go down his face. He looked down and saw Niall snuggled into his side. Hi little brother was adorable, but he wanted his littlest brother back or they aren’t a family.

He slowly got up and slide Niall out of his arms. The blonde toddler stirred a little bit before mumbling, “Louis” Harry just about broke down in tears when he heard Louis name. He quietly left the room and went downstairs.

His parents were in the kitchen. The sight in from of him made his heart jump. His Papa was holding up his dad while his dad sobbed.

“Daddy? Papa?” Harry questioned, it was the first time since he was little that he called Liam, ‘daddy’.

Zayn and Liam’s gaze flew over to Harry. “Haz… Your awake! You hungry?” Liam exclaimed, clearly wanting to get his mind off of Louis. Harry nodded, he was hungry. His stomach was growling.

“Where Niall?” Zayn asked looking over at Harry.

“Lou’s room…” Harry whispered. Zayn nodded before heading off to Louis’ room. When Zayn left the room, Harry turned back towards Liam.

“Daddy… What’s gonna happen if we can’t find Lou?” Harry asked. Liam walked over and wrapped his arms around his eldest son. “I’m not sure Haz, I’m not sure.” Liam cooed rubbing his fingers through Harry’s curls.

~With Louis~

Louis’ eyes slowly fluttered open and looked at his surroundings. His wasn’t home like he dreamed. He slowly got up with Flipper in his arms. Louis felt tears threatening to flow out.

“M-M-Mummy!” Louis yelled from his spot where he had fallen asleep. He flinched when the door opened, but it wasn’t Eleanor but Nick. Who’s hair wasn’t blonde like the last time Louis saw him. Nick slowly walked over to Louis.

“El is out. She told me not to come to you… I’m sorry about her. I wouldn’t have done this if she didn’t blackmail me.” Nick whispered to the scared boy.

“W-Why did she blackmail y-you?” Louis asked in a whisper, his voice hushed from all of his crying.

“I accidently put my sister into a coma, and no one knows it was me. She is so close to well in your terms not living.” Nick replied. Louis nodded and held Flipper close.

“C-Can I have some water?” Louis asked. Nick nodded before leaving the room and coming back with a sippy cup full of water. Nick offered it to Louis who quickly took it.

“Umm Louis, would you like to go to town? It’s about 11 am and Eleanor shouldn’t be back till 5.” Nick asked looking at Louis. Louis nodded before being picked up by Nick and carried into the bathroom.

Louis looked around the kinda shabby bathroom and saw a blonde wig on the counter.

“Louis, I have to put this wig on you ok.” Nick stated pointing to the wig. Louis nodded, the blonde wig reminded him of Niall. It took about a minute till Nick had the blonde wig on his carmel colored fringe. He looked into the mirror and to him he resembled Niall.

“D-Daddy… I need to go to the potty.” Louis whispered. Nick’s features soften.

“Of course Louis, but don’t call me Daddy. You already have a Daddy. Just call me Nick. That is my name.” Nick stated setting Louis down and leaving that bathroom.

Louis got finished and Nick helped him wash his hands.

It took 15 minutes until they arrived into Manchester. Nick picked up Louis and hide his face in his jacket.

~With the Mayne’s~

Zayn and Liam had finally gotten both of their eldest sons out of Louis’ bedroom and they were now sitting in the family room. It was completely silent other then all of Niall’s sniffles. It broke both Zayn and Liam hearts looking at the blonde toddler and the curly haired teen.

“Papa thought you guys might want to go out, to a market not far from here.” Liam stated looking from his husband to his other two sons. Niall’s features lighten up a little bit. Harry just nodded.

Liam got up and fetched all of their coats and shoes. The four Maynes headed out to the car quickly getting in since it was cold.

‘9 days til Louis turns 5….’ Harry thought. He missed his baby brother. Louis was like a light to the family, always bringing smiles and laughs.

It didn’t take long til the Maynes arrived at the market. Zayn and Liam quickly got out while Harry got Niall. Outside the car Niall starting running towards him and Louis’ favorite booth. A booth that was just pure candy. Zayn and Liam try to keep the boys away from it, but Louis’ puppy dog eyes and Niall’s pleas always work on them.

Niall froze when he got to the booth. Niall’s eyes met with ocean blue ones that weren’t that far away. Niall looked at the littler boy’s hair, and it was blonde like his.

“L-Louis?” Niall whispered. The boy didn’t answer just stood still. A man with dark chocolate hair came up behind the boy that Niall thought looked a lot like Louis.

“Lou! Is that you?” Niall whispered again. The boy nodded his head. Niall gasped. He ran towards Louis and was about to wrap his arms around him when the brunette man picked him up and hid his face.

“Thank goodness Dylan your ok!” The man exclaimed. Louis sobbed into the man’s jacket. The man started to walk towards a different booth, grabbing his things before going to the parking lot.

“DADDY! PAPA! HARRY!” Niall screamed on the top of his lungs. Within a minute Liam, Zayn, and Harry ran up to him.

“Niall what’s wrong!” Zayn exclaimed bring the blonde into an embrace. Liam patted his back while Harry kneeled down looking at his brother.

“Nialler, what happened?” Harry cooed. Niall looked up and tears started to stream down his face.

“I saw Louis!” Niall exclaimed. Liam’s breathe hitched. Harry jumped up and looked around. Zayn brought Niall in for another embrace.

“Where?” Liam asked. Niall looked over at his daddy before answering. “Here, he had blonde hair though. But it looked fake. A man picked him up and called him Dylan, but I knew it was him. He said so!” Niall exclaimed looking between the rest of his family.

Harry turned back towards Niall. “Are you sure it was Lou. I really don’t think his kidnappers would let him out in his own hometown.” Harry stated not wanting to believe Louis was here.

Zayn and Liam shared looks before looking back towards their second eldest. The blonde child had tears in his eyes. Both Zayn and Liam believed him, and they knew Harry did too. Harry just didn’t want to believe his brother was so close to him, but now the man who had taken him was getting away. Before anyone else could say another word Harry took off running towards the parking lot.

Harry’s eyes darted from car to car. He ran a little farther until his gaze fell onto a man holding a blonde toddler. The toddler has sobbing hysterically. “LOUIS!” Harry screamed loudly. The toddler’s head popped up and Harry saw Louis’ ocean blue eyes.

“Harry!” Louis whispered. Harry could barely hear him when the man stuck Louis into a car. Louis sobbed harder.

“HEY! Give me my baby brother back!” Harry screamed before throwing a punch at the man. The man caught Harry’s fist in his.

“Listen here… I need to get Dylan back home before his mother gets home.” the man exclaimed. Harry started to get mad. He freed his fist and ran towards the car. He had his hand on the car door handle.

_A gun shot rang out…_


	5. Shot and Pain

Harry’s eyes went wide. He looked from Louis down to his stomach. Blood was rushing down his torso to the ground. Harry’s gaze went back to his baby brother before he fell to the ground unconscious. Louis looked at the blood that hit the window from the gunshot wound. Tears started streaming down his face as he looked at Harry who fell to the ground.

“HARRY!” Louis screamed, more tears falling down his face. Nick looked from where the gunshot came from. Eleanor stood there with the gun in her hand, and she had a angry expression across her face.

“Eleanor, what the hell did you just do!” Nick exclaimed looking at Harry’s unconscious body. A pool of blood quickly surrounding him.

“Why the hell? I did it because he was gonna steal my baby! Louis is my baby not anyone elses!” Eleanor exclaimed. Pointing the gun at Harry’s temple with her finger on the trigger.

“Eleanor don’t! You know Louis isn’t yours. He’s the Mayne’s little boy! And the boy right there! The one you shot is Louis’ brother! And if you think I will let you hurt Louis again! Your damn wrong!” Nick exclaimed. He turned on his heel and ran for the car. Just as he was about to get in. Eleanor pulled the trigger, but not at Harry. She had pointed to Nick’s abdomen. Nick fell to the ground and gasped for breath.

“Don’t test me Nick!” Eleanor replied, taking Nick’s keys, hopping into Nick’s car and quickly speeding out of the parking lot. Louis set in the back, crying hysterically and watching as his brother’s body turned into a small dot before going out of sight.

Nick slowly got off the ground, and went over to Harry’s limp body. Falling to his knees while taking off his jacket, he added pressure to the gunshot wound. Just as he was about to take his phone out he heard some shout Harry’s name. He whipped his head up and looked around.

“HE’S OVER HERE!” Nick screamed. He saw Liam and Zayn come into view. The couple ran over and froze when they saw Harry. “Oh my god! My baby boy!” Liam cried out. Liam placed his hands in front of his eyes and Zayn immediately grabbed his phone out and called for an ambulance.

“What happened to my son!” Zayn yelled. Liam looked over at his husband and swore he could had seen red flash in his eyes. Liam got down on his knees and helped put pressure on his son’s stomach. Liam suddenly noticed the bullet hit right under his ribs. “Harry… Harry babe! Please wake up!” Zayn exclaimed stroking Harry’s curls out of his face.

Harry groaned and Liam’s breath hitched. “Come on sport you can do it! Come on Haz! Wake up… Wake up for Daddy, Papa, Niall, and Lou! Come on!” Zayn encouraged. Harry’s eyes slowly opened, unfocused. He looked around and met each off his parent’s eyes.

“D-daddy… P-Papa…” Harry said in a rashed voice. Liam could tell he was in a great deal of pain. Liam took Harry’s hand in his, and Harry immediately squeezed it. Pain shot through Liam’s hand, but he didn’t mind he just wanted Harry to be alright just like he was with the rest oof his children.

“Harry we’re here.. we’re here babe!” Liam whispered. Harry groaned in pain, and tightened his grip on Liam’s hand. He struggled to keep his eyes open. Zayn looked over at Nick and went to his knees and put pressure on his gunshot wound. Zayn was a softy for people in pain. “Who are you sir?” Zayn asked Nick.

“M-Mr Mayne… I’m sorry. I’m Nick G-Grimshaw. I he-help take yo-your son, b-but I came to re-return him.” Nick stated through the pain. Just as Zayn was about to reply, the two ambulances pulled up. The paramedics got out, and the two Mayne’s backed up and let the paramedics do what they needed to do.

“Can I ask who you are?” One of the male paramedics asked the couple. “I’m Liam and this is Zayn. And that boy is our son, Harry.” Liam stated, pointing to Harry which one of the paramedics had just set him on a gurney. The paramedic nodded, and looked from each of the Mayne’s.

“One of you can come.” The male said. Zayn and Liam looked at each other. “Liam you go. I’m gonna go get Niall from Ed.” Zayn said, Liam nodded and got into the ambulance that Harry was in. The ambulances quickly left and Zayn took off running towards where Zayn left Niall with their family friend, Ed Sheeran.

~With Liam and Harry~

The paramedics worked on trying to stop the bleeding from Harry. Liam held on tight to his eldest son’s hand. Harry was holding on just as tight.

“Come on Haz.. You will make it. I know you will! Fight for us! Fight for Louis!” Liam pleaded when Harry slowly started to close his eyes. The machines started to flat line. Liam’s heart skipped a beat. The paramedics rushed to help the teenager.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the paramedics rushed Harry inside. “15 year old boy, shot right under his ribs! We need to get him to surgery stat!” the female paramedic shouted. Doctors and nurses ran over and escorted Harry towards a room. A paramedic stopped Liam from entering the room.

“B-but he’s my son!” Liam protested. The paramedics’ features soften. “You can’t go in I’m sorry.” The male stated. Liam nodded before falling to the ground. ‘Oh please lord let Harry be alive!’ Liam though over and over again.

“LIAM!” Zayn yelled from down the hallway. Liam’s head quickly popped up and he saw Zayn running towards him. Liam hopped up and jumped into Zayn’s arms sobbing.

“I’m a terrible father Zayn! First my youngest gets kidnapped, now my eldest got shot and may die! Zayn! Oh god Zayn! What if Harry dies? What if we never see Louis again? I couldn’t be able to live with my self!” Liam exclaimed, sobbing into Zayn’s shirt. Zayn’s shirt was almost completely soaked on the front, but Zayn didn’t really care. He let his husband sob into his shirt. He really wanted to start sobbing but he had to be strong for Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis.

“W-Where is N-N-Niall?” Liam asked through hiccups. Zayn pulled his fingers through Liam’s milk chocolate hair.

“With Ed, I decided it was best if Niall stayed with Ed.” Zayn replied, guiding Liam to a privet waiting room.

~With Niall and Ed~

Ed was quietly strumming the streams on his guitar. Niall looked at the ginger haired male and wondered why he was with his Uncle Ed and not with his daddies. He suddenly remembered seeing tears in his Papa’s eyes. Niall slowly walked up to Ed and tapped his shoulder.

“Uncle Ed, why did my Papa have tears in his eyes? Was it about Louie?” Niall questioned. Ed took a deep breathe before starting his sentence. “Well Nialler.. It was partly about Louis, but not all of it. I shouldn’t be the one to tell you what happened. But something bad happened to Harry.”

Niall quickly froze and tears came into his eyes. “W-What happened to Harry?” Ed mentally slapped himself. Why would he tell Niall about it, if he couldn’t handle his baby brother being kidnapped, he definitely can’t handle his big brother being shot.

“Let’s just say, Harry had to take a trip to the hospital.” Ed replied. Tears welled up in Niall’s eyes, he felt that something was wrong with his older brother. Niall threw himself in Ed’s arms and started crying into his shirt. Ed rubbed circles into his back and started lightly singing to him.

~With Louis~

Louis sobbed in the back of the car Nick had put him into. There was still blood on the window and Louis couldn’t take his gaze away. That blood was Harry’s blood. His big brother’s blood.

“SHUT UP CHILD!” Eleanor yelled from the front of the car. Louis flinched, but didn’t take his gaze away from the blood. His mind went to how Harry was at the door, and was so close to him. Louis didn’t understand why exactly Nick had taken him to a market so close to his home. Was Nick trying to return him?

Louis finally took his gaze off the window and looked towards the front of the car. Eleanor was driving one handed and was half staring at the road and half staring at him. Louis looked around the cramped back seat and saw Flipper laying in the floor. Being as quiet as possible, he picked up the golden colored bunny and held it close. Hopper barely had the smell of his home anymore. Taking the bunny away from his body, Louis ran his small fingers over the small blue ribbon that was tied around Flipper’s neck. He remembered the day when Niall had given him Flipper and Harry made a blue ribbon with his name on it.

Louis traced his name on the ribbon, a tear fell from his eye. All that was going through his small head was his family and if he would ever go home. “I miss woo daddy, papa, Harry, NiNi. I wanna go home.” Louis muttered under his breath. Hoping that Eleanor didn’t hear him.

Louis was yanked out of his thoughts when the car came to a sudden holt in front of the house he was being kept in. Eleanor hopped out of the car, jerked the back car door. She yanked Louis out of the car, and he let out a yelp. Eleanor used her foot and shut the car door. She hurried inside the house with Louis on her hip. Once inside she had dropped him on the floor straight on his little bum and he let out a cry in pain. His bum really hurt.

He looked around the fairly medium sized family room and saw that Eleanor had went into where he thought the kitchen was. He slowly got up, with Flipper under his arm and went into the door Eleanor had gone through.

The kitchen was fairly small. It had normal yet old kitchen appliances and a small table with 3 chairs. Eleanor set in one of the chairs. She looked up when she hear Louis shuffle his feet. She smiled, getting up, she picked him up and set him in a chair beside hers.

“Louis would you like something to eat?” Eleanor asked politely. Louis just nodded cause he was really hungry. She went over to a set of cabinets. Louis saw that she had got out his favorite kind of soup, chicken and stars.

Louis looked around the kitchen back to the door. “M-mummy…” Louis whispered. He didn’t want to call her mum but he was absolutely terrified that she would hurt him.

“Yes Louis?” Eleanor asked putting the soup into a pan. Louis got out of the chair and walked over to Eleanor and looked up at her with his special puppy dog eyes. Eleanor looked down at the little boy and smiled.

“Can I go into the family room?” Louis asked hopefully. Eleanor nodded and Louis took off running into the room he had came in from. ‘Why is she being so nice?’ Louis thought. Louis looked around and froze. All the picture frames were full of pictures of Louis, some of the photos were edited to look like they had taken a picture together. He did notice that Nick was not in any of the pictures.

Louis slowly walked over to the couch and set Flipper down on. “Louis! Come eat!” Eleanor called to him. He quickly ran out of the room and back into the kitchen. Once again Eleanor picked him up and put him onto the chair. He grabbed the spoon and started to eat the warm soup quickly. The soup tasted funny to him, but he was too hungry to care.

Louis didn’t take long to get finshed. His eye lids slowly started to drupe. He was tired all of a sudden. He laid his head on the table. His breathing deepened and his vision went completely black.

~With Liam and Zayn~

Zayn had gotten Liam calmed down enough that Zayn could only see that Liam had red puffy eyes. ‘How has he not cried yet? I’m surprised! He is usually emotional when it comes to family. I wonder if he is trying to be strong?’ Liam thought looking over at his husband.

“Zayn are you trying to be strong?” Liam asked. Zayn looked up from the floor and his gaze met Liam’s.

“Yea.. I was hoping you wouldn’t notice… I didn’t want you guys to see me being weak. On the inside I’m all of you guys combined. Crying, screaming…” Zayn stated in a depressing tone. Liam got up and started to rub circles into his back. Liam was about to reply when the door came through the door. Liam and Zayn jumped up and went up to the doctor.

“How’s Harry?” Liam and Zayn said in unison. The doctor looked at his clipboard then looked back up at the couple. “Your son was very lucky. The bullet was only a centimeter away from puncturing straight through his heart. He also could have died from blood loss but the man who had put pressure on your son’s wound stop him from bleeding to much..” The doctor stated. Zayn and Liam let out a sigh in relief.

“C-Can we see him?” Zayn asked. The doctor nodded. “He should wake up soon. He is in room 23.” The doctor replied before walking off to another group of people.

Zayn and Liam took off running to room 23. Liam opened the door and the two walked in hand and hand. Liam gasped at how pale Harry was. He had machines hooked up to him, and Liam held back a sob. He felt tears almost overflow in his eyes when he heard a sob behind him. He turned on his heels and saw that Zayn had started sobbing. ‘I guess keeping in all of his emotions bottled up finally caught up to him..’ Liam thought before walking over to his husband.

“I-I don’t know how I let that stupid son of a bitch get to my son! I’m so stupid! I’m a horrible father and husband! I can’t even protect my own kids! Li—” Zayn started to say before he was cut off by a small whimper. The two grown men’s gazes went over to the bed. Harry had opened his eyes and heard Zayn.

“P-Papa… You-your not a bad dad… An-and you do p-pr-protect us!” Harry exclaimed quietly with slight sobs. Zayn felt his heart melt. His son was on a hospital bed, after almost being murdered, and his son still had confidence in him.

“Harry, you might not want to talk. You need rest.” Liam stated looking between his husband and son. Harry nodded and layed back down.

“D-daddy w-what happened?” Harry whispered looking from his daddy to papa. Zayn took a deep breath before telling Harry what the doctor had told them before they had come in. Harry’s eyes went wide. Liam and Zayn were about to walk to the chairs the nurses had put into the room when Harry started to speak.

“Dad, Papa…”

Liam quickly turned to look at his eldest son. Zayn did the same. The couple walked up to Harry when he was about to talk. “Ni, was right. He did see Louis. That man… he was the one who kidnapped Lou. I almost got him back.” Harry stated starting to mumble.

“Haz, we know that man kidnapped Louis. The man’s name is Nick Grimshaw. He got shot as well and even though he was bleeding he tried to stop your bleeding. He even told us, he was trying to return Louis.” Zayn stated looking at his son’s features.

“Zayn, we need to let Harry get some rest. We will be here when you wake up Haz. I love you.” Liam stated looking from his husband to Harry. He walked closer to Harry’s bed, he bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s forehead. Harry closed his eyes and slowly went into a dreamless sleep.

~With Louis~

Louis slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He looked around and saw that he was back in a car. It wasn’t the one he had been in earlier. Louis hastily got up into a sitting position.

“Oh, Louis! Your awake. I’m pretty sure you might be wondering why you are in a car. Well, we are moving away from Manchester and we are moving to London.” Eleanor stated from the front of the car. Louis looked around again and noticed there was boxes and bags in the very back.

“W-Why are we m-moving?” Louis asked quietly. Eleanor bit her bottom lip before replying. “We are moving because I don’t want those people to take my baby boy away from me! Got it!” Eleanor snapped. Louis flinched at Eleanor’s tone of voice.

“Where is F-Flipper?” Louis asked, looking around for the stuffed bunny. Eleanor smirked and looked back at the scared little boy. “Oh hunny, you don’t need that stupid bunny anymore! Besides mummy got you a new toy.” Eleanor replied, picking up a black bear from the front seat. She handed the toy to Louis who immediately grabbed it and threw it.

“I want Flipper! And your not my mummy! I have a daddy and a papa, with no mummy! And two big bubbas who wove me very much! Hazza and NiNi! So stop calling me your baby boy! Cause I’m not!” Louis screamed on the top of his lungs. Eleanor stomped her foot on the brake, jumped out of the car and opened Louis’ door. Louis tried to coward away on the other side of the car. Eleanor dragged Louis got of the car by his foot as he let out a high pitched scream.

Eleanor threw Louis to the ground, kicked his side multiple times before slapping him repeatedly in the face. Louis tried to fight her off but had no luck since he didn’t have hardly any strength. Eleanor picked Louis back up before slamming him to the ground again. He started to cough violently, and some blood ran out of his mouth. He had blood gushing out of his nose and some from his lip.

Eleanor gasped as she noticed what she had just did. She carefully picked Louis up and cradled him like a baby. She walked silently to the car and put Louis into the back and placed a dark green blanket over him. She set the unwanted bear by Louis before taking some napkins and cleaning up most of the blood. She managed to get the blood out of his nose and mouth the best she could and accidently smeared a lot over his pale face.

She quickly shut the back door and hopped into the drivers seat and quickly started to drive to her destination. Louis looked up at her from the back and started to violently shake. He pushed the bear into the floor and cuddled close into the car seat. He slowly fell into a nightmarish sleep.

~With Niall and Ed~

Tears suddenly started to roll down the calmed Niall’s cheeks. He could feel as if something really horrible happened to a member of his family. He knew that Harry was in the hospital which who he was gonna visit soon but also something just didn’t feel right. He felt as if someone he loved was hurt and in lots of pain. Then it clicked to him, Louis….

Niall quickly jumped up and ran to his Uncle Ed. “UNCLE ED!!” Niall screamed on the top of his lungs. Ed immediately looked up from his book and looked at the blonde hair child. “Niall! What’s wrong?” Ed asked quickly bring the blonde into his arms.

“I think something bad happened to Louie!” Niall exclaimed looking up into Ed’s eyes with his deep blue ones. “How do you know?” Ed asked politely. Niall looked around before looking back to Ed and replying,”I felt it…”

Ed jumped up, grabbing his car keys and phone. He rushed outside and into his car where he put Niall in the passenger’s seat. “Time to go to the hospital. I need to talk to Liam and Zayn and you can talk to Harry.” Ed stated before turning the car on and driving out of the driveway and into the direction of the hospital Harry was a patient at.

~With Harry~

Harry felt hot fat tears fall down his face. He immediately knew something happened to his baby boo. Zayn and Liam entered the room and froze when they saw the tear stained face of their eldest.

“Haz, what’s wrong?” Zayn quickly asked, rushing over to Harry’s side. Liam was right behind his husband. Liam gently used his sleeve and wiped the tears away. “Daddy, Papa… Something happened to Louis! I felt it some how and I just knew it was him. I just can’t really explain the feeling though.” Harry stated with a sob. Liam and Zayn shared glances. The couple intertwined their hands and ran their fingers through Harry’s curls.

The quiet room soon grew louder when Niall and Ed came busting through the door. Niall also had tears going down his face. Zayn picked up the little blonde, and held him close.

“What happened Ed?” Liam asked patting Niall’s back. Niall’s gaze went from Ed, to Liam, to Zayn, and then to Harry before they connected their gazes. “Well he came sobbing to me saying something bad happened to Louis, and I thought I might want to tell you guys.” Ed said running a hand through his ginger hair. His statement silenced the room other then sniffles from Harry and Niall.

Liam and Zayn shared glances once again. Now they really did know something happened to Louis. “I did too.” Harry said and broke the silence.


	6. Nightmares and Memories

~With Louis~

_Louis set in the back of Nick’s car, looking out the window at Harry. He was arguing with Nick. Harry threw a punch at Nick, but Nick had caught it. Louis watched with tears stinging his eyes as Harry broke his hand free from Nick’s. Louis placed his hands flat on the window as Harry ran past Nick and ran towards the car. Louis gave a weak smile as his eyes connected with Harry’s._

_Louis jumped when a gunshot rang out and blood spattered across the window and Harry fell to the ground. Louis got up onto his knees and looked down at Harry. Tears rapidly fell down Louis’ face like a waterfall._

_“HARRY!”_

Louis’ eyes shot open, he body covered in sweat. Louis went to move his arm to wipe the sweat off, but pain shot through his arm, tears immediately coming to his eyes. He looked over to his arm and bruises lined up and down it. Loud sobs racked through his body, as the pain increased.

The door opened and Eleanor came waltzing in. She had a bottle of pills and some water. “Louis, I have some pain medication for you.” Eleanor stated sitting by the bed. She opened the bottle and took out a naproxen tablet. She opened Louis’ mouth with her fingers and dropped the tablet into his mouth. She poured water in and sealed his mouth and nose.

Louis choked for air and tried to keep the medication from going down his throat. His throat burned from the lack of air. He gasped and the water and tablet went down his throat. Eleanor removed her hand from Louis’ face while Louis started to cough heavily.

Sweat caked his forehead, and all Louis really wanted to do at that moment was get it off. He attempted to move his arm, with pain shooting through it with every move. Loud sobs left his throat.

Eleanor walked over to Louis and picked him up. She held him close to her chest and started to sing softly: _If the heart is always searching, Can you ever find a home? I’ve been looking for that someone, I’ll never make it on my own. Dreams can’t take the place of loving you, There’s gotta be a million reasons why it’s true._

Louis closed his eyes and leaned his head away from Eleanor body. Eleanor placed her hand on Louis’ forehead and gasped. “Baby, you have a horrible fever!” Eleanor exclaimed. Louis gulped and slowly closed his eyes.

“Ok, I’m leaving you here and I’m going to the store.” Eleanor stated, laying Louis back on the bed, covered him up with the blanket. She placed a kiss on his forehead before taking off out the door.

Louis opened his eyes again and looked out the window, straight at the stars. ‘I wanna go home. Save me Harry.. Niall… Daddy, Papa. I love you guys..’ He thought before he slowly fell back into a nightmare filled sleep.

~With the rest of the Mayne’s~

Zayn held Niall as the blonde child fell asleep in his lap. The Bradford lad grazed his index finger over Niall’s forehead. ‘Sweat. Why is he sweating?’ Zayn questioned himself. He looked up and saw Liam looking at Harry.

“Li, Niall is sweating, and is really warm like he has a fever.” Zayn stated to Liam. Liam looked at Zayn then to Niall. He ripped his gaze from Niall and over to Harry. Liam placed his hand on Harry’s forehead before he gasped.

“Zayn! Harry has a fever too!” Liam exclaimed looking straight at Zayn. “The only time they have fevers is if they are sick or have a allergic reaction to a medicine. And they only gave Harry morphine, which he isn’t allergic to. Plus Niall hasn’t had any medicine for a couple months since the last time he had been sick.” Zayn stated looking from Niall to Harry.

“Wait, didn’t both Niall and Harry say they felt Louis getting hurt? Do you think they might be getting sick because of Louis?” Liam added. Liam looked at Zayn with fear in his eyes. What if Louis was getting sick? He never did, and when he did it was severe.

“I’m going to call a professional and see if this is common.” Zayn stated getting up and handing the sleeping Niall to Liam before leaving the room. Liam looked down at his sleeping sons and laid Niall by Harry.

_“Can we fall, one more time? Stop the tape and rewind. Oh and if you walk away I know I’ll fade. ‘Cause there is nobody else. It’s gotta be you. Only You. It’s gotta be you. Only you.”_ Liam softly sang, watching Niall turn himself into Harry’s chest and snuggled close to him. A smile played on Liam’s lips for the first time since Louis’ kidnapping.

Liam closed his eyes and went deep into thought.

_“Daddy! Daddy! Save me!” Louis yelled through the Mayne home as he ran from Zayn, Niall, and Harry (who was secretly hiding behind the couch). Liam looked up from his book and saw Louis running from the hallway._

_“Aww, what’s going on boo?” Liam asked. He already knew what was going on. He was trying to hold back a laugh from the look on Louis’ face._

_“Papa, NiNi, and Hazza are chasing me!” Louis screamed. Liam laughed before looking around and saw Zayn and Niall hiding behind walls and other furniture. “Poor Louis, I wouldn’t let your guard down.” Liam stated as Harry popped out of his spot behind the couch and wrapped his arms around his baby brother’s waist. Who started to have a giggle fit._

_Zayn and Niall jumped out of their spots and ran over to Harry and Louis. Harry put Louis back on the ground and Zayn started to tickle his sides. Niall started to ruffle up his hair while Harry set back laughing, cause Louis’ laughs are absolutely contagious._

_“PAPA, NI! STOP THAT TICKLES!” Louis said through the laughs. Zayn laughed and continued to tickle his youngest son. Niall stop ruffling Louis’ fringe and started to tickle his feet. Louis went into a fit of laughter._

_Liam chuckled before getting up, putting his hands under Louis’ under arms and lifting him out of the reach of Zayn and Niall. “Tanks daddy!” Louis cheered out, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam smiled before replying, “Your welcome Lou.” Louis placed a wet sloppy kiss on Liam’s nose, and placed his head in the crook of Liam’s neck._

_~Halloween, 3 months before Louis’ kidnapping~_

_Liam, Zayn, and Harry searched the streets frantically looking for Louis and Niall. The two disappeared straight out of the blue._

_“Dad! Papa! I see Niall!” Harry yelled and the two adults heads whipped around and looked over to where Harry was. Harry was pointing to Niall, who was all the way down the street. Zayn ran behind Harry with Liam following._

_Zayn froze when he noticed Niall crying. “Niall! What’s wrong?” Zayn asked, his heart racing. Niall looked up with deep blue eyes. He held up one of Louis’ shirts. It was covered in a deep crimson color. More tears slipped down Niall’s pale face._

_“L-L-Lou-Louis!” Niall wailed. The color drained from Zayn and Liam’s faces. Did something happen to Louis? “Niall, where’s Louis?” Liam questioned, kneeling down by his son._

_Niall turned and pointed to the nearby woods. Liam stood back up and ran towards the woods. Zayn grabbed Niall’s hand and they ran together as Harry ran up by Liam._

_Liam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a small figure laying on the ground. Liam ran up to the figure and fell to his knees. It was Louis. Blood drenched his halloween costume. He layed motionless._

_“L-Louis?” Liam sobbed out. Zayn ran up behind Liam and placed his head on his shoulder. Harry ran up to Louis’ other side._

_They set in silence. Out of no where Louis jumped up and yelled, “BOO!” Zayn, Liam, and Harry screamed while Louis and Niall fell back laughing. “THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!” Harry yelled to his little brothers. Liam chuckled when he looked over and saw the look on Zayn’s face. It was priceless. “Ok, well since we got the ‘tricks’ done, we better go finish trick-or-treating.” Liam added._

_Louis and Niall smiled before hopping up and running the direction they came from. Liam followed Zayn and Harry out, he was smiling even though his youngest two kids just scared the crap out of him._

Liam wiped the tears off his face as Zayn reentered the hospital room. “Li? What’s wrong?” Zayn said quickly and rushed over to his husband. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and held him close.

“Sorry, Zayn.. I was thinking about some of the times we of had with Louis and we always laughing. I just want my baby home, Zayn… I want Louis back!” Liam exclaimed tucking his face into Zayn’s neck.

“We will get him back Liam. Believe me, I called that professional. I forgot what she exactly was but she specializes in this type of thing. She can met us here since Harry can’t really leave yet.” Zayn stated. Liam lifted his head up and looked stared into Zayn’s chocolate colored eyes.

“Ok..” Liam said sniffling before looking back over to the two sleeping kids. Liam smiled slightly before looking back at Zayn. “I just hope this person can help us find Louis.”

~With Louis~

Louis was jerked out of his nightmare filled sleep when someone jerked on his shoulder. Louis gazed up and saw Eleanor standing over him with a bottle of pills and fever medicine. Eleanor broke another tablet of naproxen and grabbed Louis’ chin. She ripped open Louis’ mouth and dropped the tablet into his mouth. She poured water in his mouth and covered his nose and mouth. The tablet and water ran down Louis’  
throat causing Louis to gag.

Louis went into a coughing fit as Eleanor picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Eleanor turned the water in the tub on and the tub quickly filled. Eleanor stripped Louis down and set him into the piping hot water. Sobs left Louis’ throat as Eleanor started to pour the water onto his head.

It felt like hours to Louis until Eleanor completely bathed Louis and gotten him dressed into clothes she went and bought. Eleanor set Louis onto the bathroom counter and put a blonde wig on his head covering his carmel fringe. She lifted Louis back up of the counter and started to walk outside.

Sunlight glowed on Louis’ paling skin. Louis looked up into the blue sky. Clouds covering the horizon, the sunlight gleaming on the water and grass. All Louis could think about at that moment was home. With his older brothers and his daddies. Louis closed his eyes and thought about his home back in Manchester with his family.

Zayn and Liam watched as their three children ran across the park. The sun sparkled against the water. Liam cuddled into Zayn’s side thinking of how much he loved his family.

_Harry picked Niall and Louis up and swung them over his shoulders and started running towards the water yelling, “Here comes the water!” Louis and Niall were both in giggle fits. “HARRY! STOP IT, I DON’T WANNA RUIN MY HAIR!” Niall screamed. Both Harry and Louis laughed at Niall’s comment._

_“HAZZA, I’M GONNA TURN INTO A MERMAID IF YOU PUT IN THE WATER!” Louis screamed on the top of his lungs. Harry laughed before throwing the two struggling boys into the chilled water. Niall and Louis swam back to the surface and started laughing with Harry._

_“Harry! You ruined my hair!” Niall shrieked. Harry laughed under his breath. Louis swam over to Harry and Niall. “Harry, you made me turn into a mermaid!” Louis exclaimed. All of the boys laughed as Zayn and Liam joined them in the water._

_“Hey Papa. Have you ever noticed Nialler is a lot like you and I’m a lot like dad?” Harry questioned. Zayn looked over to his oldest son. “I’ve actually never noticed Harry. But wait, if your like your dad, and Niall is like me. Then who is Louis like?” Zayn replied._

_“All of us!” Niall yelled, wrapping his arms around his younger brother’s waist and bringing him into a hug._

Louis opened his eyes and looked straight up at Eleanor. Eleanor looked down at Louis with love. “Lou babe. Go to sleep. We’ll be where were going soon.” Eleanor cooed, kissing Louis forehead.

Louis closed his eyes. ‘I wish that was really Papa and Daddy..’ Louis thought before drifting back into sleep.

~With the rest of the Mayne’s~

Zayn tapped his foot against the hospital room floor, Liam sitting beside him holding onto his hand as if for dear life. Niall and Harry were still curled up on Harry’s hospital bed, they had woken up not even 20 minutes ago when Zayn got a call from the child connection professional.

The silence broke when a woman walked into the room. “Hi. I’m Silvia Harris. I’m a child connection professional. I prefer child psychologist.” The woman stated. The two oldest Maynes jumped up and shook Silvia’s hand.

“I’m Zayn Mayne and this is my husband Liam Mayne. Those are our oldest sons, Harry and Niall. Please tell me you can help us.” Zayn pleaded.

“I absolutely can Mr and Mr Mayne.” Doctor Harris quickly replied.

____________________________________________________________


	7. Figuring It Out

~With Louis~

“Lou, babe. Baby wake up. We’re here.” Eleanor’s voice cooed down at the sleeping boy. Louis’ eyes slowly fluttered open revealing is ocean blue eyes. Louis rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fists before he looked around. His gaze came straight to a Nandos restaurant.

‘Niall loves Nandos.’ Louis thought sadly. Eleanor frowned when she saw Louis starting to tear up. She grabbed his shirt collar and jerked Louis up to level with her eye sight. “Listen here Louis William Calder. You will not think of those people who called you family. They are not your family. They stole you from me. Now I have you back. I will not be afraid to beat you if you do. But I still love you.” Eleanor snapped.

Louis jumped at the sound of her voice. Louis nodded as Eleanor placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead and placed him on her hip. Eleanor shut the car door quickly before walking at a fast pace into the restaurant.

Louis was hit with the smell of chicken and hamburgers. Eleanor walked to the counter where a women was standing behind it. “May I take your order ma’am?” The woman asked politely. Eleanor looked up at the menu before looking back at the woman.

“I would like a number 5, medium.. and also a chicken kids meal.” Eleanor replied. The woman nodded as she quickly typed the order in on the monitor in front of her. “What would you like to drink?” The woman added.

“A sweet tea for me and a chocolate milk for my baby here.” Eleanor said as she took her wallet out of her purse. The woman looked up and stared straight at Louis. Louis looked back at took in the woman’s features. Young, light brown hair, soft brown eyes, and light colored skin. Louis gazed to her name tag and it plainly read: LIAH. (Lee-ah)

‘Daddy…’ Louis thought.

“That will be 8.30 pounds miss.” Liah stated. Eleanor handed her the money before taking off to sit at a table close to a window. Eleanor set Louis down in a seat facing away from the counter. Eleanor took a seat across from Louis and smiled at the boy.

“Louis, if they ask your name it’s Jesse.” Eleanor stated looking at Louis. Louis looked at Eleanor with slight confusion. “But Mr Nick said it was Dylan back home when Hazza was trying to save me.” Louis added, tapping his index finger on the table.

“Well since Nick was stupid enough to already give you a name. You’ll go by Dylan. And what did I tell you about talking about those people!” Eleanor snapped.

“Sorry..” Louis mumbled.

Eleanor was about to reply when Liah walked up to the table. “Here is your order ma’am. A sweet tea for you, and a chocolate milk for you little tot. What is your name little one?” Liah stated and questioned.

“Lou— Dylan miss.” Louis replied fiddling with a chip. Liah looked at him with slight confusion. She shrugged it off and picked up a newspaper before heading back up to the counter. She gazed at the front page and read:

_4 year old boy, Louis Mayne, kidnapped from his pre-school in Manchester. Only witnesses are the boy’s two friends; Anya Summers and Mason Devine. Suspects are believed to be the couple Eleanor Calder and Nick Grimshaw._   
_Description of Louis Mayne is carmel colored fringe, blue eyes, light skin, small for his age, skinny._

Liah gasped when she saw a picture of Louis. ‘This boy looks a lot like that little boy Dylan… But it can’t be this little boy Louis cause Dylan is a blonde.. Hmm..’ Liah thought.

Louis finished the last of his food quickly as Eleanor hopped up. She picked Louis up and set him back on her hip and headed out the door.

~With the other Maynes~

Doctor Silvia Harris stood in front of Zayn and Liam. She was explaining to them a little about child connection. “Well Mr Mayne.. I do specialize in child psychology, but this a very rare case. Usually this kind of connection is really only in identical or fractional twins or triplets. But if I remember write my partner, Lila Archer’s mother had a case very similar to this one. It involved four children and the youngest kidnapped. But in that case the boy who was kidnapped died before he was found…” Doctor Harris stated. Liam gasped, Silvia’s last words replaying in his head, _‘The boy who was kidnapped died before he was found. Died before he was found. Died Died Died.’_

“Umm, how long ago was that case Doctor Harris?” Zayn questioned, eyeing Liam. Zayn placed his hand on Liam’s as a sign of comfort.

“That was a good thirty or forty years ago. I would have to call Lila to get the name of the kidnapper. And would you mind if I speak to your sons?” Silvia said. Liam nodded and lead her to Harry and Niall. Who were playing a came of Candy Land. ‘Niall choose I bet..’ Zayn thought. Zayn cleared his throat to get the attention of his two eldest kids.  
“  
“Harry. Niall. This is Silvia Harris. She is gonna help us find Louis.” Zayn exclaimed. The two’s eyes lit up when they heard she was gonna help find Louis.

“Boys, I’m gonna ask you a few questions. If you get uncomfortable about anything just tell me and we’ll stop. Ok?” Doctor Harris stated. Both Harry and Niall nodded. Harry brought Niall into his lap and they faced Silvia.

“Ok, the day after you saw Louis. What did you feel?” Silvia softly asked looking at the two younger boys.

“I f-felt pain shooting through me. Like some one was rapidly kicked my stomach, but I was just laying and watching the telly.” Harry stated looking passed Doctor Harris to his dad and Papa. Silvia nodded before looking at Niall. “What about you sweetheart?”

“I know I was with Eddie.. I was just sitting and my tummy started to hurt. Like Harry said, like someone was hitting me.” Niall added. Silvia nodded and wrote in her notebook she had brought with her.

“Your fathers told me you both had a fever. Did you have any type of strange dream or nightmare?” Silvia questioned.

“I saw Louis. He was laying on a bed and was forced to take some type of medicine. I dunno what it was but I think it was naproxen. I’m not really sure.” Harry said looking down at the bed covers.

“I had the same one! Then the crazy lady picked him up, sang then put Louie down and left.” Niall quickly added looking around at the others.

“Harry did you say naproxen?” Liam quickly asked standing up. Fear in his eyes. Harry nodded and Liam gasped loudly.

“Louis is highly allergic to naproxen! The one time we gave him some he had to go to the hospital cause it would have killed him!” Liam exclaimed. Zayn grabbed a hold of Liam’s hand and told him to sit down and relax.

“Li.. Harry wasn’t sure it was naproxen…” Zayn said quietly. Liam nodded before turning back to his kids.

“Do you think you can tell me a little about the woman? What did she look like?” Silvia questioned once again.

“She had brown hair and brown eyes that’s all I know.” Harry stated quietly. Silvia nodded and closed her notebook. She got up and turned to look at Zayn and Liam. “That’s all I need for now. I need to go back to the office and I’ll be back later today.”

“Thanks for coming Doctor.” Liam said as Silvia shook his and Zayn’s hands. Silvia nodded as she left the hospital room and headed out to her car. Liam turned to Zayn and said, “I’m going to see when Harry can leave.” Zayn nodded and walked over to his sons.

“Hey boys.” Zayn said simply. Harry and Niall flashed weak smiles. Zayn brought his two kids into an embrace. “The police will find him.. I promise.” Zayn whispered, kissing both of them on the top of their heads.

“Zayn, Harry, Niall! I found out when Harry can leave!” Liam exclaimed running into the room. All of their heads popped over to Liam.

“When?” Harry questioned.

“Today!” Liam cheered. Harry throw his arms in the air. Niall clapped and Zayn smiled softly.

~With Louis~

Louis looked around the little house that Eleanor had brought him into since they left Manchester. He gazed around the small family room. Little tan couch, chair, and love seat. A small flat screen television set on an oak TV stand. A matching oak coffee table sitting in front of the couch.

Louis walked over to a bookshelf and gazed at the photos. Pictures of Eleanor and an older woman posed in the photos. “Oh Louis, that’s were you are!” Eleanor exclaimed walking up behind Louis. She picked him up and gazed to the picture he was looking at.

“The woman in that photo beside me is my mum. Your Grandma Calder.” Eleanor stated, carrying Louis upstairs and into a bedroom.

Louis looked at the faint blue colored walls, a small bed in the corner. The bed was covered in a deep blue duvet. Eleanor set Louis on the bed before she walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out pale orange striped pyjamas.

Eleanor walked back over to Louis. She removed the clothes from his little body and quickly change him into the pyjamas. She lifted the duvet and laid Louis softly on the bed. She pulled the duvet up to Louis chin, tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Oh my.. Your still burning up. I’ll be right back with some naproxen.” Eleanor quickly exclaimed. She got up and ran out of the room. She returned with water and naproxen.

“Louis, open your mouth for me.” Eleanor said as she broke a tablet. Louis minded and opened his mouth. Eleanor dropped the tablet onto his tongue and handed Louis some water.

Louis drank about a forth of the water before Eleanor took the cup back and placed it on the night stand. Louis laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. As he drifted into sleep he heard Eleanor quietly say, “I love you Louis..”

~With the rest of the Mayne’s~

Liam rushed to unlock the door while Zayn carried a sleeping Niall into the Mayne household. Harry was the last to walk in. He wore an evil smirk. When he walked into the house he went straight to his room to charge his phone. He got his phone plugged in and the screen lit up. When his phone finally turned all the way on, messages started to pop up. The most messages being from the same person: JENNY PEAZER.

His eyes skimmed the messages.

_Hey Harry :) xo -Jenny_

_Harry I heard u are in the hospital! I would visit but Dani is making me stay home for some reason… C u asap.. Love u xo -Jenny_

Harry smiled slightly at least knowing Jenny cared. He picked his phone up and dailed Jenny’s number. It rang a few times until a girl voice rang a simple ‘hello’. (Bold Harry, Italics Jenny)

_Hello._

**Hey Jen! It’s Harry.**

_Oh my god Harry! Are you ok? Dani told me you were in the hospital! What happened?_

**Yeah, I’m ok. I think Papa told Danielle sense she basically babysits Louis so much.. And well I was in the hospital because I got shot by Louis’ kidnapper.**

_SHOT! YOU GOT SHOT! OH MY GOD!_

**Babe! Babe! Calm down! I’m fine. But I need your help with something.**

_With what Harry?_

**Your sister knows Eleanor Calder right?**

_Yeah, why?_

**I need Eleanor’s address.**

_Ok.. be right back._

Harry got up quietly and a grabbed a lose piece of paper and a pen. He heard Jenny clear her voice and he started to listen close.

_Harry, she lives in East Manchester Flats in room 34._

**Jen aren’t the East Manchester Flats near Redwood Pre-School?**

_Yeah.._

**Thanks so much love… I’ll see you soon. Let’s meet up in about 15 minutes. Everyone should be asleep by then.**

_Ok, love you Haz._

**Love you to babe.**

Harry hung up the phone, stuffed Eleanor’s address into his pocket. He hopped up and ran over to his closet. Harry pulled a small bag out and started to fill clothes into it. Harry walked to his bed, lifted the mattress up and grabbed a wound of pounds.

‘Time to use you. Been saving it up for a long time.. 1309 pounds worth.’ Harry thought before he slipped the money into the bag. He grabbed his wallet and phone with its charger. He threw his bag out of his window before grabbing another piece of paper and started to write a note. He placed it on his pillow before creeping into a hall and into Niall’s room.

Niall was sound asleep. Harry walked over to the sleeping blonde and softly kissed his forehead. Harry quietly whispered, “I love you Nialler.”

Harry left Niall’s room and snuck quietly into his parents’ room. Zayn and Liam were sleeping soundly. Harry crept to Zayn side, quietly opened the top drawer of Zayn’s night stand. He grabbed the keys to his Audi that he was grounded from before Louis got kidnapped. He slowly closed the drawer and quickly left the room and went straight back into his room. He grabbed the side of the window seal and launched out of the window to a tree branch sticking out. He quickly got down the tree and to his bag. Harry picked it up and ran to his Audi.

Harry started the engine quickly, sped out of the driveway and started for Jenny’s house. ‘6 days til Louis is 5…. I’m bringing him home.’ Harry thought sadly and full of anger. He turned the radio up and blasted the music of Ed Sheeran’s Lego House through the speakers.

Harry sang quietly until he pulled up to the Peazer house. He watched as Jenny jumped out of the second floor window and straight to her feet. He grinned when Jenny made it to the car and smoothly got in.

“Nice jump Jen..” Harry said with a smirk on his face.

“Jealous Harry.” Jenny throw back. Harry smiled as he leaned over a placed a kiss on Jenny’s lips. She quickly kissed back before Harry broke the kiss. “Let’s go. Have your bag?” Harry asked driving off the street.

“Yep. So where are we going?” Jenny said popping the ‘p’.

“Eleanor’s..” Harry stated simply.

~With Louis~

Louis’ eyes fluttered open slowly. He used his fists and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Louis got out of the warm duvet and walked over to the door. Louis opened the door all the way from its creaked open position.

Louis walked through the hall with light footsteps. He walked into the family room and saw Eleanor watching the TV. Eleanor looked over to Louis and smiled. “C’mere Lou.. Watch some telly with me.” Eleanor exclaimed making hand signs for Louis to come over. Louis listened and walked over to Eleanor since he is terrified of the woman.

Eleanor lifted Louis up into her lap and Louis looked to the TV and saw a picture of himself on the screen. “The Manchester Police have a statement about the kidnapping case of Louis Mayne.” The reporter’s voice filled the room.

The Policeman:

_The original suspects of the kidnapping of 4 year old, Louis Mayne, Eleanor Calder and Nick Grimshaw have been cleared. The suspects are now believed to be a blonde male and brunette female in their late 20’s. The female is suspected to be a pyschopath. She believes that young Louis is her real son that had been taken from her. We believe she has been either pregnant and had a miscarriage or had a son who looked very similar to the looks of Louis Mayne. We do believe that the suspects are in a romantic relationship and if this woman is the way we believe she is we caution you not to mess with her and contact the police immediately. She will not be afraid to hurt the person that messes with her, she might even hurt Louis if she believes you are going to take him from her. If you know anything, don’t be afraid to contact us at the Manchester Police Department or other surrounding departments. Thank you._

Eleanor turned the TV off and took a relieved breath. “Thank you mum.” Eleanor muttered under her breath.

~With Harry and Jenny~

Harry pulled up in front of East Manchester Flats. He turned off the Audi, and got out. He got to the a back door with Jenny following close behind. They rode the elevator to the third floor, when the door opened Harry ran out and his eyes scanned for the number thirty four.

Harry stop in front of the door and took a deep breath. He bent down on his knees and brought out a paperclip.

“Harry.. what are you doing?” Jenny whispered. She placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder as he picked the lock to Eleanor’s flat door. The door opened with a breeze. Harry smiled as he got up and turned to face Jenny.

“Finding my brother.”

Harry turned on his heel and walked into the flat. He turned a light on and looked around. Harry walked to the bookshelf and froze. The pictures lined up with pictures of Louis and Eleanor, some photo shopped.

“Hey Harry? Isn’t this Louis’ bunny?” Jenny asked from behind the taller lad. Harry turned and his gaze fell on the couch. There set Louis’ bunny.

“Flipper… Louis was here!” Harry exclaimed. He ran over to the couch and picked Flipper up and held the bunny to his chest. Harry looked around and his eyes fell on some papers on the floor.

“Hey Jenny.. Look at this.” Harry mumbled. Jenny walked up behind Harry and looked at the papers in Harry’s hand. She gasped when she figured out what they were.

“Harry those are papers for a home in London. A small home, 2 bedroom, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, family room, hall. That would be a good place for a small family of 3.” Jenny stated reading from the papers.

“Oh my god… Louis is in London!” Harry exclaimed.

____________________________________________________________


	8. Leaving and Surprises

~With Harry and Jenny~

Harry stomped out of the flat rushing to his car, Jenny following close behind. “Harry! Harry calm down!” Jenny called catching up to the curly haired boy.

“Jenny! I can’t calm down! Didn’t you hear! Eleanor and Nick were cleared as suspects and the police aren’t even looking for Eleanor! She is the one who kidnapped my brother! The proof is in her flat! Now tell me to calm down!” Harry yelled, moving his hands and arms at the same speed of his voice.

“Harry… if you want to find your brother you have to calm down. Blowing up from being mad won’t help Harry Mayne! You know it! Now be the hero big brother that I know you are and lets go find your brother!” Jenny retorted. Harry tensed at the tone of Jenny’s voice. Harry nodded slowly as they both got into the Audi. He started it before taking off out of the flat parking lot.

“Wait! Where do we start? We don’t exactly know where this house is.” Harry quickly stated, glancing at Jenny. Jenny smirked before getting into her bag and pulling papers out.

“You didn’t!” Harry exclaimed, smiling.

“Oh I did! These are the papers that will lead us straight to your brother. By what the papers says.. Eleanor’s new house is in North London.” Jenny said reading off the papers using a light from the dashboard. Harry nodded as he turned the car onto a highway.

“I’m coming for you Lou. Hold tight.” Harry mumbled.

~With Louis~

Louis looked up at Eleanor, who had fallen asleep not even that long ago holding him in her arms. Louis quickly untangled himself, lowered himself off the couch until his small feet barely touched the floor. When Louis got himself to the floor he looked around and his gaze came to the door.

His feet padded on the floor as he walked closer and closer to the door. He struggled to reach, having to step on his tip toes to reach the door handle. He twisted the handle and smiled when the handle twisted all the way around like he had seen when either Zayn, Liam, Harry, or Niall would open the door.

Louis pulled the door opened and stepped out into the cold night. Louis gazed back and Eleanor was still silently sleeping in their spot on the couch. Louis sighed and turned back to the outdoors and walked further. The grass tickled the bottoms of Louis’ feet as his walked slowly.

 _“My hearts a stereo. It beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note-o-o, make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you. So sing a long to my stereo, Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh, to my stereo. Oh oh oh oh. So sing a long to my stereo.”_  Louis sang softly as he remember the song that Harry would sing him. The song was catchy to him so it just stayed in his mind, somehow.

Louis’ breath hitched when he heard Eleanor groan and say, “Louis?” Louis’ heart skipped a beat as he took off running down the unfamiliar street. Louis kept running and running until he came to a park. Louis ran into the park and dunked into a bush. Louis was softly breathing as he relaxed slowly. He gazed his hand across the soft grass, plucking a couple blades of grass into his hand.

“Louis!” Eleanor’s voice rang from the main road. Louis crawled on his knees and peeked out of the bushes. Eleanor stood not even twenty feet away from where he was on his knees. Eleanor looked around the park before turning and walking away. Louis crawled out of his hiding spot and took off running in the opposite direction.

Although Louis’ legs were full of pain, he kept running. Louis looked straight ahead, regretting to see the step ahead. Louis’ foot caught the lone step and he smacked into the ground. Louis’ vision was blurred. Tears crept into the side of his eyes before slowly falling down his face. Louis slowly flipped himself over onto his back until his gaze went to the stars.

It felt like hours to Louis until he gained the strength to push himself up. He gently rubbed his knees when he felt a warm liquid caking them. He brought his hands closer to his face and a light red color stained his hands. Louis knew it was his blood. It didn’t matter to him, he just wanted to get away from the crazy women holding him hostage and saying he was her son.

“Louis?” He heard Eleanor’s voice ring through his ears. He looked up and came face to face with Eleanor. She was running closer and closer to Louis. With all of his strength, Louis jumped up before taking off running.

Louis cut through a patch of green that lead to the forest until his foot got caught in a stock up tree branch. Louis fell to his knees before rolling down a small hill hitting stumps, rocks, twigs until he got to the bottom. Louis laid still as his body throbbed in pain.

“Louis Calder!” Eleanor screamed as she quickly jogged down the hill Louis had fallen down. Eleanor jerked Louis off the ground before walking back up the hill and to the direction of the home.

Louis wiggled in Eleanor’s arms trying to get out of her arms at all costs. Eleanor rose her hand and hit Louis’ left cheek. Louis softly placed a hand on his cheek and gently rubbed.

~With Liam and Zayn~

Liam woke out of his sleep with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the clock which read 2:37 am. He couldn’t place where the feelings were coming from but he knew he needed to investigate.

Liam climbed out of the king sized bed, before walking into the hallway. Liam stopped when he came to Harry’s door. He slowly turned the nob and pushed the door open. The hinges silent. Liam looked into the room and walked in. “Harry?” Liam asked in pitch black.

Liam turned the light on and froze. The room was empty. Liam took in the look of Harry’s room. The closet was open, clothes scattered everywhere, and the window open. Liam walked over to Harry’s bed and laying on the orange colored duvet laid a note. He pick the note up carefully before reading what it said:

_Dear Daddy and Papa,_

_I know your gonna be mad more like pissed at me for doing this. But I’m going to look for Louis. If you watched the news they cleared Eleanor Calder and Nick Grimshaw. I don’t believe it one bit. I asked around and found where Eleanor lived. You’ll never guess. She lived in the East Manchester Apartment near Redwood pre-school. Louis’ pre-school._

_I’m not coming home till I bring Lou back with me. His birthday is in less then 6 days and I want him to celebrate it with us, well its his right. Right? His family. Give Nialler my love for me._

_I have money with me, I didn’t take yours. It’s my own that I saved up._

_I love you guys, but right now I need to be an older brother and find Louis._

_I promise I will bring him back. I will. I know. Believe me._

_Love,_

_Hazza xx_

Liam reread the note over and over. Harry’s words still processing in his mind. Liam held Harry’s note close as he ran over to the window. Harry’s Audi was gone. Liam ran out of the room and to Niall’s room.

“Niall!” Liam yelled. Liam threw the door open and ran into the green room. Niall’s bed was a mess. Same as Harry’s. Closet opened and clothes scattered. Liam ran into the room and gazed around. Hoping to find something to figure out where Niall went, but to Liam’s luck there was nothing.

Liam ran out of Niall’s room and ran back to his and Zayn’s room. “ZAYN! WAKE UP! THEIR GONE! HAZ AND NIALLER ARE GONE!” Liam screamed shaking his husband awake.

~With Harry and Jenny~

Harry set silently in the Audi his hand intertwined with Jenny’s. Harry tried to keep his mind off the stinking on his knees and cheek.

“Babe? Is there something wrong?” Jenny asked looking at Harry with concern. Harry shook his head as he kept his gaze on the highway.

“I have a feeling that something happened to Louis.. that’s all.” Harry said plainly. Jenny frowned and turned back to face the front. Harry yawned softly and blinked a couple of times.

“Harry.. your tired. Maybe we should find a place to sleep for the night.” Jenny stated listening closely as Harry yawned again.

“No.. have to get to London to find Louis. No where else.” Harry mumbled through yawns. Jenny scolded before laying a hand gently on Harry’s. “Harry, London is still hours away. You need a rest. You did just get out of the hospital after being shot. Your body needs rest. I know Louis… He’s strong. He has one thing I know he will never lose. His hope. His hope, that you Harry Edward Mayne will go rescue him. But for you to be able to save him you need energy.” Jenny stated, her soft hazel eyes fixed on Harry.

“Maybe your right Jen. Ok, where is the nearest motel?” Harry questioned. Jenny pulled out her iPhone and quickly typed.

“The nearest motel is on the next left.” Jenny said, while reading the information from her phone. Harry nodded and drove until they came to the turn. Harry eased the car to the turn and continued to drive to the motel.

They arrived at the motel and Harry looked up at the sign.

_Bradford Motel_

Harry parked the car, and Jenny hopped out. She took off inside to check them in. Harry reached in the back for his bag but couldn’t find it. Harry turned in his seat and looked for his bag. ‘There you are, evil bag.’ Harry thought as grabbed the black over the shoulder bag.

Harry’s gaze froze on a small shoe that laid by the left door. The shoe looked a lot like Niall’s. “What the hell?” Harry mumbled as he grabbed the shoe. It wouldn’t move. He jerked on it and heard a yelp. He threw the blanket that covered the backseat to the front. Niall laid in the back.

“Niall! What the hell are you doing here?!” Harry exclaimed, looking at his blonde brother. Niall giggled and sat up. “I want to help find Lou! I have my bag and everything!” Niall cheered looking at his older brother.

“You were suppose to be at home Nialler. Dad and Papa are gonna freak when they find out your gone.” Harry stated turning back around and getting out. He opened the back door and let Niall out. Niall hopped on the balls of his feet and smiled at Harry.

“I’ve been driving for a while. How did I not know you were there? How did you get into my car without me knowing?” Harry questioned, looking down at Niall as they walked side by side to the front of the motel.

“I was being very quiet and when you were at home talking with Jenny in your room, I heard you talking. I also saw you packing so I ran back to my room under the covers. Then you came in. When you left my room, I pack a bag and I knew you would take the keys to the Audi so I got into the back under the blanket. Then you went to Jenny’s then to Eleanor’s. Now we’re here.” Niall explained looking forward, messing with the strap of his green bag.

Harry nodded and opened the door and came face to face with Jenny. She looked down at Niall and crocked an eyebrow. “Long story.” Harry stated. Jenny nodded and handed Harry a key.

“We’re in room 14.” Jenny said, picking up Niall and putting him on her hip. They walked together to the room in silence.

~With Louis~

Louis laid on the bed in the room that Eleanor called his room. Pain rushing through his body with every breath. His breath was rugged and painful. He couldn’t hardly feel one part of his body. Eleanor had given him a whole tablet of naproxen, and his body felt weak.

Louis felt blood caking his knees and his cheek. His body bruised in every place he could think of. He just wanted to return home back to his daddy, papa, and brothers and out of this nightmare.

Sobs racked through his body as he thought of home. The laughs, the movie nights, milk before bed. None of that happened here. Louis just wanted to go home.

Louis was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard a scraping on the lock. Despite the pain, Louis jumped up and crawled under the bed. The door opened and Eleanor walked into the room.

“Louis.. where are you?” Eleanor cooed, a smirk clear in her in voice. Louis placed his hand over his mouth. He crawled closer to the wall. Louis held his breath as Eleanor walked closer to the bed.

“Louis…” Eleanor cooed again. She crouched by the bed but didn’t come into Louis’ vision. Her hand reached out and grabbed Louis’ foot. Louis’ let out a scream as Eleanor pulled him out from underneath the bed.

“Found you.” Eleanor said blanking, staring down at Louis with coal colored eyes. Louis gulped. Eleanor’s hand formed into a fist and hit Louis’ left cheek. Tears came into Louis’ ocean blue eyes. Louis’ lifted his arms and covered his face as Eleanor continued to rapidly hit him in the face and torso. Blood came out of the side of Louis’ mouth.

Eleanor stopped the beating with a final hit to Louis’ temple. Louis’ vision started to black out as he heard Eleanor mutter, “Don’t ever run away again!” Then everything went black for Louis.

____________________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Ok here you go! It’s long overdue… as I said I am shit at updating… Well hope you enjoyed. Also I have no clue if Bradford is close to London, cause I’m American soooooooooo I dunno… Ok see you next time! :)


	9. Secondary Last Names and Hope

~With Harry, Niall, and Jenny~

Both Harry and Niall stood still in their spots as pain shot through both of their heads. The two both had the same feeling. Something terrible happened to Louis. Jenny stood in shock as the two boys held on to their heads.

Harry breathed in slowly and the pain soon began to fade. Niall had tears breaming his eyes. Harry could easily tell that Niall really felt the pain.

“Umm.. you two ok?” Jenny questioned. Harry slowly nodded before leaning back up and taking Niall’s hand in his. Jenny looked from the two brothers. She’s never seen anything like them. They both are determined to get their brother back and at the same time can still be extremely comfortable. It was so confusing.

“We’re fine… let’s just get to the room before anyone sees us.” Harry said casually. He quickly began to walk ahead, Niall was easily staying up with him. Jenny shrugged and headed towards Harry until they got to the room.

‘Louis.. you better be ok..’ Harry thought as he opened the door to room 14.

~With Louis~

Louis’ vision was blurry at first. It soon began to clear. He was on the floor of his ‘room’. The last thing he remembers was Eleanor beating him. With every move, pain shot through Louis’ small body.

Louis managed to get himself off the ground and to his feet. He slowly began to walk towards the door when he heard creaking from the outside. Louis’ breath hitched. As quickly as he could he flung himself under the bed just as the door slowly started to open. He pushed himself into the wall and covered his mouth with his hand to quiet down his heavy breathing.

“Louie… Where are you?” Eleanor’s raspy voice filled the room. Louis’ gaze went to Eleanor’s plain trainers that were slowly inching their way towards the bed. Louis pushed himself closer to the wall.

Louis watched as Eleanor went to her knees. Eleanor’s face came into view. “Surprise!” She exclaimed. Louis let out a scream as Eleanor grabbed ahold of his arm and forced him out from underneath the bed.

“Shut up you ungrateful child!” She screamed. Louis immediately shut his mouth. He saw Eleanor smile. Eleanor quickly walked out of the room with Louis in her arms. She walked into the family room and threw him onto the couch. He let out a whimper as pain shot through his back.

Eleanor stomped over to a drawer, forcefully opening it and pulling out a shiny pointy object. Louis let out a small gasp as he figured out what it was. A knife.

Eleanor walked closer to him with the knife by her side. She kneeled down in front of him and pointed the knife in his face. Louis looked with wide eyes at the knife. Eleanor let out a shaky breath.

“Louis.. I don’t want to hurt you.. But sometimes you give me no choice. You can’t run from mummy like that. You really scared me doing that… Never run from me again.” Eleanor stated with a soft voice. Eleanor gently wrapped her hand around Louis’ small one.

“Y-Your not my mummy..” Louis mumbled, barely audible. Eleanor’s soft hazel eyes quickly changed to a cold coal black color.

“What did you just saw you little bitch!” Eleanor bellowed, holding the knife closer to Louis’ face. Louis jumped and looked down to his lap.

“I-I said you were my mummy.. M-Mummy..” Louis stuttered, fear clear in his voice. Eleanor’s eyes quickly changed back. She wrapped her arms around Louis and held him close.

“That’s what I thought. Oh yeah Louis guess what day it is!” Eleanor cheered. She placed her hands on Louis’ shoulders and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

“W-What?” Louis asked, scared about what would happen if he didn’t pay attention to her.

“Today’s December 23rd! Your birthday is tomorrow!” She replied gracefully. Louis froze. He had forgotten all about his birthday. He was turning five tomorrow, but he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday with a pyshco woman who thought he was her child. He wanted to be with Harry, Niall, his Daddy and Papa.

“Ok.. let’s get you changed and we can go shopping and get you some cake and ice cream.” Eleanor added. She walked out of the room and returned with clothes that looked almost identical to hers. In her hands were a white t-shirt, purple skinny trousers, and TOMS.

Eleanor walked over to Louis, stripped him down to his boxers and quickly got him dressed in the clothes. Eleanor smiled before styling Louis’ already messy hair. She stood up and smiled at him.

“Like mummy everyday!” Eleanor cheered. She clapped her hands together before picking Louis up and placing him on her hip. She walked over to the door, kneeling and picking up her purse before walking out the door.

She walked swiftly over to her car. She opened the back seat on the passenger’s side and buckled Louis into the car seat. She closed the door before she headed to the driver’s seat.

~With Zayn and Liam~

Liam or Zayn couldn’t take all of their sons gone. First Louis gets kidnapped, the next their oldest sons runaway.

Liam was up pacing and his eyes flicking over to Zayn. Zayn was typing away on his phone. “Zayn your seriously texting when our Harry has just ran away!” Liam yelled furiously. He was not in the mood for Zayn to go all silent and not do a thing.

“Li.. babe. Calm down. I was sending a message to my mum. Anyway if you would stop pacing I can tell you where Harry and Niall are.” Zayn stated, his eyes catching Liam’s for a split second before they went back to his phone.

Liam froze in his spot. How long has Zayn known where Harry and Niall were? “W-Where are they?” He stuttered. Zayn looked up, placing his phone on the table between him and Liam before he slid it to Liam.

On the screen was a map of Bradford and a red dot sitting directly on Bradford Motel. “I took the liberty of putting tracking devices in the boys’ most valued stuff. In this case Harry’s phone, Niall’s shamrock necklace, and Louis’ bunny. I know where Louie’s bunny is.. it’s in Harry’s Audi. Harry’s smart… He figured out the place where Louis was orginially kept. And now he’s figured out where Louis might be..” Zayn paused and looked directly at Liam. “He has his Papa’s skills.. He does have agent blood.”

~With Patricia Malik, Zayn’s Mother~

Patricia was quietly reading a novel when she got the message from her son.

_Harry and Niall are at Bradford Motel.. Go see if their alright. Liam’s worried sick. xx -Z_

She read over the message more then once. She quickly got her purse and went to her car as fast as she could without tripping over her own feet.

Once in her car, she started the engine and drove swiftly out of the driveway and towards the familiar motel.

It didn’t even take ten minutes until she was parking her car in the parking lot of Bradford Motel. She hopped out of the car and headed towards the door. She pushed the door opened and walked inside. The room was small and she easily found the desk for the manager.

She walked up to the man and cleared her throat. He looked up from what he was doing and looked at her. “May I help you ma’am?” He asked politely.

“Yes actually.. Do you have a Harry Mayne here?” She questioned, a hopeful look in her eye. He typed on the computer for a second and shook his head.

“Nope sorry miss.. No Harry Mayne.”

Patricia looked away for a second and thought really hard.

_Patricia set silently in the family room of her son and son in law’s house. Her son, Zayn was sitting silently next to her while her son in law, Liam was taking care of their newborn baby boy, Louis. Harry and Niall we’re off at school for the day._

_“Zayn, what have you got planned for protection for the boys?” Patricia asked. Zayn looked over to her and sighed._

_“Three families offered their last names to be secondary last names for the boys. Harry will go to the Styles. Niall to the Horan’s, who actually live in Ireland where Liam gave birth to him. And Louis will go to the Tomlinson’s. I don’t want to do that to them, but if something happens to me or Liam that involves the agency, the first thing they would go after are them.. and I don’t want them hurt.” Zayn explained. He looked at his mum only a couple of times._

_“That’s smart Zayn.. They wouldn’t think of safety families..” Patricia said simply. Her words trailing at the thought of something happening to her baby and his family._

“Wait! Is there a Harry Styles here?” Patricia quickly asked. He typed for a second before looking back up.

“Yes. Harry Styles and Jenny Peazer checked in not even thirty minutes ago. In room… 14.” The manager stated. As soon as he finished his sentence, she was already out the door.

Harry was clever. He knew what to do, but how did he know about the secondary last name? Well he did have two secret agent fathers.

~With Louis~

Louis looked out of the window of Eleanor’s car. The street lights passing quickly. Louis looked down to his lap. Eleanor was humming along to an unfamiliar tune. He looked up to see the knife still firmly in Eleanor’s hand.

He gulped.

Where was she taking him? Was she gonna kill him? The thoughts ran through Louis’ head like a roller coaster The thought of him never going back to his family killed him. He wanted to go home to Harry, Niall, and his daddies. Would he be able to? He was hoping. That’s all he had left.

Under his breath he slowly began to sing, _“Cause I’m hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today, Take this music and use it, Let is take you away, And be hopeful and he’ll make a way, I know it ain’t easy but that’s okay. Let’s be hopeful..”_ He struggled with a few of the words.

Louis remembered the lyrics from Zayn singing it one day. The lyrics he could remember was what kept him from crying. Louis maybe four but he knew that he could never loose one thing.. That thing was hope..

~With Zayn and Liam~

Zayn watched his phone, impatiently waiting for his mum to text back. Liam was in the kitchen cooking a small dinner for him and Zayn.

Zayn’s phone finally went off and he jumped. He didn’t notice he took if off vibrate. He clicked his phone and quickly read the message.

_Their both here.. Jenny Peazer is here too. I’ll talk to them. Harry didn’t use the name Harry Mayne but he used the name Harry Styles.._

He reread the message a couple of times, seeing if he read it right. How did Harry know about his secondary last name?

It was all getting to confusing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t quite finished but here is the rewrite of Kidnapped Baby Louis Chapter 9!! Sorry it’s late!! Blame the laptop! xx -R


	10. Daring Escape and the Agency

 

~With Louis~

Louis gazed out the car window. Rain beat against them. Eleanor had been driving for what felt as hours. Louis looked over to Eleanor. She still had the knife held firmly in her hand. 

“Lou. Don’t be scared. I just have a knife so you know you need to behave.” Eleanor cooed, looking through the rear view mirror to look at Louis. Louis looked down to his lap but he could still feel Eleanor’s gaze on him.

Louis was unsure where they were heading but he had a bad feeling that they weren’t going to be in London anymore. “M-Mummy.. where are we going?” Louis asked with a stutter.

Eleanor looked backwards at Louis. “Sweetheart. We’re moving to America. Things are getting to rough here. I can’t risk losing you again.” America? Where has Louis heard that from? Wait, America was on the other side of the Atlantic ocean. He would never be able to see his family again. 

Without thinking, Louis reached for his belt. He unbuckled it and reached for the door. He pulled the handle and kicked the door. He felt Eleanor reach over and grab his arm. Louis whipped his head around and bit down hard on Eleanor’s hand. 

She screamed in pain and brought her hand to her chest. She looked back and threw the knife. The knife hitting the seat. 

The door opened and Louis stood up and jumped. He hit the ground with a thud and pain ran through his body. He rolled and stopped. He watched as Eleanor slowed the car to a stop and hopped out. The knife in her hand. 

Louis pushed himself up and took off running. Woods surrounding the area. He ran into the woods and ducked under the low branches and threw himself over some. 

He looked over and saw a tree that looked easy to climb. He ran over and started to place his feet and hands on it. He climbed quickly as he could until he reached a branch. 

He was happy that Harry and Niall thought him how to climb trees at such a young age. It comes in handy.

“LOUIS!” Eleanor screamed. She was standing directly under Louis looking around. Clearly not noticing he was in a tree. 

“I’m a monkey. Get over it.” He mumbled under his breath. Louis sat down and hung his feet off the branch and watched Eleanor look around fiercely. 

‘Don’t be scared. She can’t hurt you. Well maybe she can… I want daddy and papa! I want to see Harry and Niall! I will! No being scared anymore! I’m done being scared. My name is Louis Mayne! Not Louis Calder! I will not be scared!’ Louis thought. His adrenaline started running high. 

He pushed off the tree and jumped onto Eleanor’s shoulders. Eleanor screamed and tried to grab Louis. Louis jumped off her back as she swung her body. He landed on his feet and took off running again.

~With Harry, Niall, and Jenny~

Harry looked over to the bed where Jenny and Niall were sleeping soundly. Harry went over to his bag and pulled out his laptop. He logged on and put in his password ‘mybabylouis.’ 

His picture popped up. A picture of him, Louis, and Niall at the beach. He smiled before getting on the motel’s wifi. 

He still had a bad feeling in his chest. He went to Google and typed in Louis’ name. Lots of news articles about Louis. A certain one catching his attention. 

_Nando’s Worker Claims To Have Seen and Talked to Kidnap Victim_

Harry clicked the link and was brought to Channel 7 London, Current News. A picture of a girl who looked very similar to Liam popped up on the side. Her name tagged reading, Liah. 

_Nando’s Worker, Liah Preston claims to have seen 4 year old, Louis Mayne who was kidnapped from Redwood Preschool in Manchester four days before. She told Channel 7 London, “I was working and a woman with dark brown hair came in with a boy on her hip. The boy was blonde but looked exactly like that little boy.”_

_After being questioned for a little longer she reveals, “I asked for his name and he said Lou before going onto say Dylan.”_

_  
_Harry stopped reading and started to think. Nick Grimshaw had called Louis the name Dylan when he confronted him at Manchester Market. Harry closed his laptop as he heard a knock on the door.

Harry picked up an random object. A pillow. He walked slowly to the door and looked through the peep hole. A familiar woman stood outside. Patricia Malik. His grandmother. 

He opened the door and saw the warming smile on Patricia’s face. “You really are like your fathers.” She stated warmly. He gave a slight smile and scratched the back of his head. Ruffling his curls.

~With Zayn and Liam~

Zayn was deep in thought about why Harry would be using the last name Styles. He never told any of his kids about their secondary last names. He never wanted them to be pulled into the agency or anything involving the agency. 

Liam was watching the news going to see if there was anything involving Louis or the kidnapping. Then it hit him. 

“Zayn! We have to follow them. It’s Christmas Eve and Louis’ birthday tomorrow and I am not God damn missing a birthday with my own son!” Liam exclaimed. He knuckled turning white for his grip on the couch. 

“Ok and I know how we’ll get there.” Zayn said with a smirk. He got up with his phone and left the room. Liam soon realizing what he meant. 

They were going to use the agency’s private jet to get to London and they could be there in not even two hours.

A minute later, Zayn came in with a smile on his face. “Babe. Get your stuff. We’re going to London.” 

~With Harry~  
  


Harry watched Patricia walk into the room and look around. She smiled again and looked over to Harry. 

“So how did you know about your secondary last name?” She questioned. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Harry with a serious expression.

“Um.. well.. I kinda over heard Papa talking about an agency and heard that I had a secondary last name.” Harry said, shifting on his feet. He never actually meant to eavesdrop on his Papa’s conversation but he couldn’t help it. He was 12 when he heard that conversation.

“You don’t know what he meant. Did you?” Patricia asked, her gaze straight on Harry. He shook his head. Patricia sighed and looked to the floor then looking back up.

“Well, years before you were born.. your fathers were secret agents for the Secret Agency of the United Kingdom. They met on a mission to America and basically love at first sight. They were the top ranked agents of the Agency under the watchful eye of Agent Simon Cowell. Sense they put lots of bad people in jail, they knew they would be targeted and their kids might be. Your Papa asked three different families who knew about the Agency. The Styles of Holmes Chapel. Where you were born. The Horans of Mullingar, Ireland. Where Niall was born. And the Tomlinsons of Doncaster, where Louis was born. Where each of you were born you got the last name from each of the families who lived there as a secondary last name. For your protection if they were to get into trouble.” Patricia explained. Harry just blinked. His fathers were secret agents and they could be targeted at any moment.

“Go. Go find Louis. I’m not stopping you. You’d find a way to get past me and your Grandfather to go after Louis. You do have agent’s blood.” Patricia said. A smile formed on Harry’s face. His dimples showing. 

“Go now. There is a short cut you can take to London and be to Louis by the middle of the night. But you guys would have to leave now. Get Jenny and Niall and go. Now mister!” Patricia exclaimed. She grabbed out a digital map and handed it to Harry. 

The map showed the quickest way to London. He would be there in an hour or two. “How did you get this?” He questioned. He looked from the map to his grandmother. 

“There are advantages to have family within an agency. That road cuts past any villages, cities, or police. You can full out speed. Only the people within the agency know about it.” She explained again. Harry nodded and walked over to Niall and Jenny. Shaking their shoulders and waking them from their sleep. 

“C’mon guys. We’re leaving.” Harry stated. He turned back over to where Patricia was standing. She was gone. The only people in the room were him, Niall, and Jenny. 

He picked Niall up while Jenny got everything together. He handed the sleepy Niall over to Jenny, grabbed his laptop and their stuff and headed  for his Audi.

~With Louis~

Louis had been running for over five minutes. He finally slowed down when he came to another climbable tree. He climbed the tree, and leaned against one of the branches and closed his eyes. He soon felt himself going into sleep.

_Louis opened his eyes and he came to see the room back in London. He doesn’t remember how he got here. He remembered jumping out of Eleanor’s car._

_He got up off the bed and looked around. He walked over to the door and opened it. He walked into the hallway and saw a woman with long brown hair cleaning the family room. Eleanor._

_Eleanor looked over and smiled. She got up and picked Louis up and brought him in a hug. Eleanor sat him back on the floor and he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen._

_He looked down and saw a shining silver knife sticking in his torso. Tears glistened his eyes. Blood flowed out of the wound and down his torso._

_“Mummy loves you but baby boy was being a bad boy. He must be punished.” Eleanor cooed._

_  
_Louis’ eyes snapped opened. His body was covered in sweat. The cold December air hitting his skin causing goosebumps. His heart beating hard against his chest. _Just a dream…_

 


	11. Hard To Breathe

~With Louis~  
  


Louis’ heart beat loudly against his chest. Louis tried to slow his breathing by how his daddy and Papa taught him. He wasn’t able to. Sweat caked his forehead. His throat closing. He couldn’t breathe. Louis gasped for air, attempting to fill them with much needed oxygen.

Louis gripped a nearby branch tightly so he wouldn’t fall out of the tree. He looked down at the ground with watery eyes. Eleanor was laying at the bottom. Her eyes were closed. 

Louis swung his legs back over the branch and used what strength he had and pushed off. He fell to the ground with a thud causing Eleanor to open her eyes. She looked over to Louis with anger.

"Louis William Calder! Why in the hell did you jump out of the car?! If you wanted to stay in London so bad, then tell me! Not scare the hell out of me!" Eleanor yelled, she got up from the ground and walked quickly to Louis. She bent down and got out a baggie full of pills and water. The pills were naproxen. 

Louis’ eyes widened. He could already feel the other naproxen finally filling his system. “Mummy loves you.. but you need to learn to behave." Eleanor stated. She pulled out five tablets. She forcefully opened Louis’ mouth, dropped them in and dumped water in to wash the pills down his throat. 

Louis coughed. He felt as the pills traveled down his throat. Eleanor picked him up and made her way through the forest and back to the car. 

~With Zayn and Liam~

The felt the plane start to land. Zayn looked out the window. They were there. The made it to London. He checked his watch and saw that the time on it said they had flown for almost two and a half hours. 

He looked over to Liam who was sleeping soundly, He got up and walked to his sleeping husband. “Li.. you need to wake up. We’re here." Zayn whispered, softly shaking Liam’s shoulder.

Liam’s eyes slowly fluttered open. His soft brown eyes cloudy from sleep. Liam leaned forward and looked out the window. A smile came visible to his face. Liam mumbled something before getting up and walking to the bathroom. 

When he came out his bed head was brushed and his teeth brushed also. He walked over to Zayn and pressed a quick kiss on Zayn’s lips as the plane completely landed. 

"We have now landed in Agency London Airport. You are free to get off now." The pilot said over the intercom. Liam and Zayn both quickly got their stuff and went to the door. The door opened and the stairs revealed. 

Zayn was the first to walk down, Liam in tow. At the bottom was on of their old co-workers. Agent Spencer Shay. They got to the bottom and Spencer smiled at them.

"Welcome to London. Agent Cowell has sent for a personal hotel for the two of you. Also Agent Cowell would like to see you after you get settled in." Spencer stated, looking between Zayn and Liam. They both nodded and followed Spencer.

~With Harry, Niall, and Jenny~

Harry cleared his throat again. He couldn’t seem to keep it open. Niall behind him was rubbing his throat and drinking water to clear it. Jenny was looking between the two for a while. 

"Harry, the turn is up ahead then we should be clear for London." Jenny said, looking down at the map.

"Ok." Harry croaked. He coughed it his hand and looked over to Jenny. Something wasn’t right. He knew it wasn’t. He just knew it. As the turn came up, he turned and London came into view. He smiled and continued to drive. 

Quickly as they entered the town, both Harry and Niall went into a coughing fit. Jenny looked between them. “Harry! Niall! Are you ok?" Jenny asked. Harry shook his head and Niall had tears in his eyes.

"I-I can’t breathe.." Niall whispered. Jenny reached into her bag and pulled out an inhaler. ‘Well it’s worth a shot..’ She thought. She had Niall look at her and she pressed the inhaler to his lips. She pressed the button and he took a deep breath.

His chest rose a little bit. “Niall?" Jenny questioned. Niall looked up at her, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He gave a weak smile. “Thank you.. that’s a little better." Niall replied. Jenny smiled before turning to Harry. 

"Harry. Try it.. it helped Niall." Jenny said, with the inhaler still tight in her hand. Harry shook his head and continued driving. 

~With Zayn and Liam~

Spencer had lead them from their hotel room to Simon Cowell’s office. Liam was holding tightly onto Zayn’s hand. They entered the office and Simon was doing paperwork on his desk.

"Sir. Agents Malik and Payne are here." Spencer said clearly. Simon looked up and smiled. He pointed to the chairs in front of his desk with his pen. They listened and took their seats.

"Zayn. Liam. Nice to see you again." Simon said leaning back in his chair. Zayn looked over to Liam. Liam was tense. 

"I don’t know if you told Agent Shay that me and my husband are retired. We’re not returning. We just needed to get to London. If you hadn’t heard, our youngest son Louis was kidnapped and brought here. And our older sons Harry and Niall left the house with out us knowing and came here. To try to get Louis back." Zayn explained. Simon nodded his head as he listened closely.

Liam was about to speak when his phone started to go off with the ringtone, _Isn’t She Lovely_. Liam quickly took his phone out of his pocket with a hurry. His heart skipped a beat when he say the name and picture flashing across the screen: HARRY.

He looked over to Zayn. Liam answered and brought the phone to his ear. “Harry?" Liam questioned. 

"No Sir. This is Jenny Peazer. W-We need you. H-Harry he collapsed." a female voice filled the speaker. Liam froze. “Can you tell me why Jenny?" Liam asked. He listened to shuffling on the other line.

"Him and Niall said they couldn’t breathe. I gave Niall my inhaler for him to use. It helped but Harry wouldn’t use it." Jenny said. Liam nodded, and asked for Zayn to give him a notepad and pen.

Zayn got them out of his bag and handed them to his husband who started to write information down. “Jenny. Where are you guys?" Liam asked again.

"We’re at the Royal Park Hotel in London." Jenny said. He smiled at her reply. They were close. He wrote the name of the hotel down and said goodbye to Jenny before hanging up. 

"They’re at the Royal Park Hotel. It’s here in London. C’mon we have to go now." Liam stated as he started for the door. Zayn looked at the determination in Liam’s voice. “Sorry Simon, but we have to go." Zayn said before heading out the door behind Liam.

~With Louis~

Louis opened his eyes. His head hurt horribly. A familiar room came into view. It was ‘his’ room back in that London house. Louis put his hand on his forehead. Sweat caked it. 

The light blinded his eyes. All he remembered was Eleanor forced five pill tablets down his throat. Then it struck him. Naproxen. He was highly allergic. 

"Well your awake." He heard Eleanor’s voice. He didn’t know from where. He looked around. Everything was blurry and spinning. He couldn’t hardly breathe. His throat had basically closed itself. 

"What’s happening.. I don’t feel so good." Louis whispered. Eleanor came into view. She had a devilish smirk on her face. 

"Oh nothing Louis. Just a little bit of naproxen to teach you to mind me." Eleanor stated. Louis tried to talk but his voice failed him. Soon he felt himself yet again slipping into unconsciousness.

~With Harry, Jenny, and Niall~

Niall looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. They walked into their room and Harry collapsed. Harry struggled to breathe. Niall kept the inhaler tightly in his hands.

"Niall. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Your parents are on their way." Jenny stated, she had Harry’s head in her lap and one hand on his chest feeling as he was breathing.

Niall nodded and took a seat on the other side of Harry. Harry’s usually bright green eyes were dulling by the minute. Something was horribly wrong and the only thing going through their minds at that moment was Louis. This has happened before. They were connected somehow. Even that woman Doctor Harris had said so.

Niall placed his hand on Harry’s. Harry started to breathe a bit easier and a little color coming back to his eyes. Harry gave a weak smile. 

The silence was broken by the door opening and two very familiar older men came running in. Zayn and Liam. 

"Harry!" Both men yelled in unison. Jenny moved and placed Harry’s head in Zayn’s lap while Liam pulled a bottle out of his bag. 

"Harry, son. I need you to take this. It’ll help." Liam said with a pill in his hand. Harry slowly nodded and Liam dropped the pill into Harry’s mouth. Zayn lifted his head slightly so Harry could drink some water. Slowly Liam poured the water into his mouth. 

Harry weakly took a drink. His eyes were getting their color back by the second. Harry started to breathe easier. Liam handed a pill to Niall and a small bottle of water and the child quickly took it. 

"Something…something..is wrong with Louis.." Harry said weakly. Zayn and Liam looked at each other again before they helped their eldest son up. 


	12. Finding Louis

~With Louis~

Louis' head pounded against his skull. He groaned and moved to rub his eyes with his hands. Everything hurt. He couldn't remember what happened. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Bright sunlight filled the room. It glared into him. He coughed harshly as he started to sit up, ignoring the pain surging through his small body.

He let out a raspy gasp as he looked around. He was back in the room at Eleanor's. Tears came to his eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry into the purple cloth. 'I-I wanna go home..' Louis thought through his sobs.

~With the others~

Harry’s head laid softly in Jenny’s lap. She ran her fingers through his chocolate curls. He blinked up at the ceiling as Zayn and Liam were talking. Niall was sitting alone at the window. ‘Harry can you hear me..?’ Niall’s voice came into his head.

“What?” Harry replied out loud in a jump. He looked over to his blonde brother, who’s gaze was still on the window. ‘Harry listen to me.. Louie needs us.. I can feel it.. can’t you feel him?’ Niall’s voice stated again.

‘Yeah..’ Harry replied, this time keeping his mouth shut. Harry watched as Niall smiled. In Niall’s hands were Flipper, Louis’ bunny. Harry gasped. He started to breathe deeply. He could see Louis, but he didn’t know what or where.

Louis was sitting on a bed, crying. He was begging to go home. Blood caked his lips, his eye bruised. ‘Louis..’ Harry tried to call out. Harry couldn’t find his voice. Tears came to his eyes. His breathing deepened.

Harry could feel the faint voice of his Papa cooing in his ear. “Harry.. sweetheart.. you need to level your breathing.” Harry ignored him. He forced his eyes closed. He could see a number. He inhaled harshly and looked up at his parents with tear filled eyes.

“I know where Louis is!”

~With Louis~

Louis looked at his hands through salty tears. His hands were covered in blood. His sweaty and dirty hair fell in front of his face. His once soft caramel colored hair was now a nasty dark and dank color.

Louis could feel his throat tightening. He sniffled and placed his head on the raggy pillow. His eyes began to close. Darkness surrounded him. That’s when he heard it. ‘Lou? Loubear? Can you hear me..? If you can we’re coming.. me.. Niall.. dad and Papa. Whatever you do Louis.. don’t close your eyes..’ Harry’s voice came to his head.

He sniffled and slowly sat up. Pain rushing through every end of his body. He cried out in agony. “H-Hazza?” Louis whispered his given pet name for his eldest brother. ‘I’m here baby.. I’m coming.. hold on.’

~With Harry and Niall~

Harry looked to Niall. He could see the outline of his brother in the darkness. “Niall, so you know the plan. Dad and Papa will take the back of the house while w

e take the front with Jen.. this bitch won’t get away with Louis again. I’m not leaving till his back with us.” Harry explained, anger clear in his voice. The car came to a hult, a block away from the house he saw in his vision. He clutched his fist, his one emerald green eyes now coal black. His curls fell into his eyes. He could feel the pain Louis was in. 'Lou.. hold on.. I'm coming.. we're all coming.'

Harry didn't wait for the car to completely stop. Adrenaline ran through his veins. Zayn quickly parked the car as Liam hopped out to follow Harry. The old air hit Harry's hot skin, causing goosebumps. Jenny walked with Niall and Zayn closely behind. Harry didn't care if he killed the bitch who took his baby brother, he was getting Louis back if it killed him.

Harry ignored the tightening of his throat. He could feel the shortness of breath. He was close. He wasn't sure if Niall was feeling the same thing but he knew. Louis was nearby. He stopped in his tracks, the others surrounding him. He looked around looking for the house number. 1368.. Harry smirked as he saw it.

The house was small, but it was the place. He could see an outline of a woman in the window. His eyes flickered to the smallest window of the house. Louis.

~With Louis~

Louis couldn't breathe. His face was turning blue and purple. His eyes were dulling from their natural sparkle. He slowly placed his feet on the ground. One hand balancing him on the wall, the other on his throat. He guided himself and used a shakey hand to open the door. He walked out into the dim hallway. It felt like hours before he was in the family room.

He fell to his knees. His whole body started to fall to the ground. His head hit the ground hard. His vision went black. His breath deepened. His heart was slowing, soon he lost conciousness.

~Back to Harry~

Harry gasped. He fell to his knees holding his throat. He coughed harshly. A hand was on his back now, rubbing circles into it. He could hear his dad's voice in his ear. "Breathe, breathe.." It was distant, but he could still hear it.

"G-Go.. h-he's in trouble." Harry shuddered through the lack of breath. Liam nodded. He looked to Zayn, who took off towards the house. With the strength Harry could get to, he got up and walked to the door. Red faced and dry throat.

Harry took a deep shuddery breath. He raised his foot and it connected with the middle of the door. The door swung off the hinges and hit the wall making a loud crashing sound. A woman screamed and came running in. Eleanor. Harry's eyes blackened.

Zayn came up behind Eleanor and threw her into the wall. She growled. Her hand wrapped around the nearest object and she threw it at Zayn. He blocked his head, making the piece bounce off of his hand. He ran into her and tackled her to the floor. She struggled to get up.

Liam looked around the room only to gasp. His youngest child was sprialled out on the floor. He ran forward and fell to his knees. He lowered his ear by Louis' mouth. Nothing. Tears stung his eyes. "No.."

Harry came by Liam's side. "Dad.. let me take him to the hospital. I saw one about two miles ago." Liam nodded, not wanting to lose a child and the determination in Harry's eyes to get Louis back.

Harry slowly picked the boy up bridal style and started to get up. He was not even at his full height when he started running. He held Louis closely to his chest. He blinked away the tears threatening to come. Not caring that there was a car a block away he started to run into the direction of London Hospital.

The cold air made him shiver but he didn't stop. Pain surged through his legs. He pushed himself further. He didn't know how fast he was running. He could see London Hospital in view. It had to been at least ten minutes since he left his dad and papa to deal with Eleanor. He rounded the corner and ran to the building. Ignoring anyone coming by him, he ran straight into the hospital's entrance.

"Help! My baby brother! Help him!" He yelled right as he came into the door. Nurses and doctors surrounded him. A gurney was by Harry. "Sir please place him on here please." A nurse stated. Harry obeyed, knowing if he agrued it might hurt Louis. He softly placed his baby brother onto the soft material of the gurney.

"Please stay here." A nurse instructed as a doctor started to pull the gurney away from the boy. Harry sat down, placing his head in his hands. He breathed deeply as a nurse came up to him.

"Hun my name is Sherry Harold. I'm a nurse for your brother. Can you tell me about him so the doctor has information." The nurse-Sherry stated. Harry nodded slowly and looked up at her.

"Well his name is Louis William Mayne. His parents are Zayn and Liam Mayne. I'm his eldest brother Harry and we both have a brother named Niall. Louis is allergic to naproxen. He was kidnapped by this pyscho who believed he was her son. She must of given him it." Harry explaned. The nurse wrote down the information and said a quick thank you before getting up. She walked away as Harry's phone vibrated.

Coming to the hospital. You alright? -Liam

Yeah, I got him here. -Harry

~Louis' Doctor~

Doctor Kevin Franks came into the room. He looked at the small boy on the hospital bed. He went over the information sheet and looked over the injuries. He walked to side of the bed and said, "You are a very lucky boy. Strong too."

~A Couple Hours Later~

Liam and Zayn had arrived 10 minutes after Liam texted Harry. Jenny and Niall were along with them. They sat in a private waiting room. They all waited anxiously for anything about Louis.

The door opened and Louis' doctor came in. "Hi, I'm Kevin Franks. Your son's doctor." Doctor Franks stated. Zayn was the first up. "How is he?"

"Oh Louis will be fine. We have him in a medically induced sleep for the night. He has some head truma, but no damage. Lots of his ribs are bruised. We were able to pump his stomach and clean his blood stream of the naproxen given to him. He is a very lucky boy and incredibly strong. I was shocked at first but its nothing more then minor injuries. I have medication for him to take so he heals completely," Franks paused, looking to Harry. "You should be proud son. If it wasn't for you bring him in as fast as you did.. we might not have been able to save him."

"When can we see him?" Harry questioned. Franks gave a warming smile. "Visiting hours are over but you can see him in the morning. The medicine should be wearing off around nine in the morning." Franks replied. Harry nodded and sat down.

"Thank you doctor." Liam said and Franks said a small "Your welcome." Before leaving the family plus Jenny alone.

~The Next Morning~

Freshly showered and cleaned up, the Maynes walked up to Louis' room. Room 117. Jenny would of been with them but her sister, Danielle was in London and picked her up. Harry was the first into the room.

Light filled the room, on the bed was Louis. His head was wrapped in bandages covering most of his caramel hair. Harry walked forward and kissed Louis' head. Louis stirred in his sleep and slowly started to open his eyes, revealing his ocean blue eyes. "H-Hazzy..?" Louis' voice was raspy.

Liam pulled a water bottle out of his bag and handed it to Zayn. Zayn sat on the side of the bed and unscrewed the top. "Baby, drink this okay." Zayn instructed. "Harry, help him sit up." Zayn said to the curly haired teen. Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Louis' fragile body. He slowly pulled Louis into a sitting position and let go.

Zayn handed the bottle over to his youngest son and Lousi gladly took it. Liam had tears brimming his eyes. Louis took the bottle away from his chapped lips and looked at Liam. "Don't cry daddy."

Liam whipped away the falling tear from his eye. "These aren't sad tears, their happy tears. I'm just glad your okay." Liam stated, walking over and kissing Louis' head. Niall jumped onto the hospital bed and sat up looking to his baby brother.

"How are you feeling Lou?" Niall questioned. Louis looked to Niall and sent a glittering smile. "I feel like crap." He replied. Both Liam and Zayn gasped yet both had smiles on their faces. "I wonder where he learned that from.. hmm," Zayn paused and looked at Harry who had turned a light pink shade. "But baby don't say that." Zayn finished and turned to look back at the littlest Mayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and I know it was short but my schedule is full ever since the start of the year and also no internet... :( but I'll try to keep updating. xx -booboo


	13. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well its been what two years since I last updated… I’m so incredibly sorry about that. I lost internet while I was working on this story then I had to go on hiatus and I hated every moment of it but anyway I want to complete this story and I’m seriously thinking about re-writing it cause everything about it is rushed and shitty. I’m sorry. Well anyway on with the long awaited update! xoxo  
> Pairings: Liam Payne/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/OFC (temp), Eleanor Calder/Nick Grimshaw  
> Warnings: violence, homosexuality, child abuse, plus more.

Harry stayed by Louis’ bed side, holding the sleeping child’s hand in his as if he let go Louis would fade away and be back in the clutches of Eleanor. He looked over the once flawless skin of the child. Louis’ face was black and blue, his eye slightly swollen. A rash spread over his neck and down his torso from his allergic reaction to naproxen. It shocked Harry on how the small child didn’t die from being highly allergic to naproxen and the high dosage he had gotten from the crazed psychopath.

Harry’s attention was pulled away from Louis momentarily as Zayn came walking up with Doctor Franks. The curly haired lad stood up hesitantly and leaned over his kid brother. He placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and muttered three words, “Happy birthday, Louis.”

The fifteen year old let go of Louis and walked over to the door, shielding himself from Zayn’s line of sight as he spoke with Louis’ temporary doctor. From the look on the Bradford man’s face, it wasn’t anything good.

“I’m just concerned on his recovery. We’ve never had a case where a victim of an allergic reaction took days to react to something that they are diagnosed as having a high allergen too. It’s rare. I want a specialist to come in and check him. I’m concerned about his internal organs. He didn’t have any type of epinephrine while in captivity. Logically, your son should be dead.” Doctor Franks explained, looking over Louis’ file that was in his hand.

_Your son should be dead._

~With Liam~

Liam couldn’t breathe. He knew he should be happy about his baby being back with him and in his and his husband’s safety but there was something keeping him from doing it. He couldn’t place it. Feelings from his undercover days were rushing back. Never ever does stuff happen like they have. His and Zayn’s cover was blown to their own son, despite them being retired. The former agent braced his hand on the brick wall as he looked out over the horizon. He was currently standing on the roof of the hospital and was looking out. It struck him quickly. Louis wasn’t safe yet.

X

“I can’t be here. I have to get my child. He is mine! You understand me!” Eleanor screeched as she banged her hands over the bars of the jail cell. She shouldn’t be here. She should be out and with _her_ child. Louis was hers. No one elses. She would prove that. She wasn’t convicted yet.

“Quiet down!” The guard hollered. Eleanor growled. This couldn’t be the end. She refused it. Her mind flashed with exit strategies. A smirk came to her lips; she knew exactly what she needed to do.

“Hey, dumbass! I want my phone call!” She yelled. The guard huffed and got up from his seat. He unlocked the cell and took her by the arm. The guard guided her to the room and sat her down in the seat with the phone. She smiled softly as she punched in the number and brought the phone to her lips; waiting for the person of her interest in that moment to answer the call.

**“Hello?”** The other person said, the feminine voice filling the receiver.

“Hey, it’s me. My baby got away from me. Those bastards took him. I need your help.”

**“I can do my best, El. We always work together in this. Your boy will be back to you in no time. Trust me.”**

X

Harry was stumped by what he was hearing. There was a possibility that his brother could die and it would be all that bitch’s fault. The curly haired boy walked back over to Louis’ bedside and watched as the child slept. Louis looked so peaceful. It brought a smile to his face. Louis was back. That’s all that mattered.

“Harry?” He looked over his shoulder and saw Zayn standing at that doorway.

“Hey, Papa.” Harry whispered. He wondered if Zayn was going to say anything about what Doctor Franks had said to him. “It’s almost hard to believe. Lou… he’s actually here. Right here. So close… yet it feels like at any moment… we could lose him. I love him. He is my world.” The teenager added, moving to hold onto Louis’ hand again. Zayn walked up behind his eldest child and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Believe it kiddo. He’s right here with us. He’s sleeping peacefully. He’s safe with us.” Zayn stated. He placed a kiss into the head of curls and merely held the boy close.

“It’s also hard to believe he’s five.” Harry murmured. Zayn pulled away from Harry.

“Harry, he’s only four.” Zayn replied.

“No, Pa, he’s five. Today is his birthday. December twenty fourth.” The curly haired retorted; turning to look at his papa. Zayn had the look of absolute disbelief on his face.

“Oh god…” The Bradford man whispered, looking over to his youngest. “I-I forgot his birthday… I forgot my baby’s birthday.” Zayn’s brown eyes filled with tears.

“Zayn? Baby are you okay?” Liam asked as he came back into the hospital room with Niall at his side. He was clutching tightly to Niall’s hand as he looked on.

“I’m a horrible father… I forgot that Lou’s birthday is today.” Zayn stated. He still couldn’t believe that he had forgotten. Liam’s face drained of its color. He had forgotten too. Niall looked up to his daddy before looking to his papa.

“Lou-Lou is five?” He questioned. The blonde padded over to the side of Louis’ bed and pulled himself up. A toothy smile came to his face and he placed a sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek. “Happy birthday, Lou!” He exclaimed.

A knock at the door brought them out of the moment. It was Doctor Franks. “Um, my I speak to you Mr. Malik, Mr. Payne?” the two parents shared looks. Neither remembered ever telling the doctor their biological last names. Zayn looked at his husband, unsure if they should. Liam nodded to him softly. The two former agents excused themselves from the hospital room and followed the doctor out.

“I would be more comfortable if we talked in your office, doctor.” Zayn stated. Franks nodded and lead the two men into his office. As soon as the door closed, Franks heard a click and something pressed against the back of his skull.

“Who the hell are you?” Liam hissed, holding the tip of his gun to the back of the doctor’s head.

“I’m Doctor Kevin Franks.” He replied.

“Bullshit. You knew our original last names. We never told you. I’m sure as hell that Harry didn’t tell you since he doesn’t know. Who the fuck are you?!” Liam exclaimed, pressing his boot into the doctor’s back and pushing him to the ground.

X

Harry had a feeling of despair coursing through him as he watched his parents leave the room. His grip on Louis’ hand tightened. He had this same feeling the day when his baby brother got kidnapped.

“I’m hungry, Harry.” Niall stated. The curly haired teen looked between Niall and Louis. It wouldn’t hurt to leave for a moment to get his other brother something to eat. He kissed Louis’ forehead before leaving with Niall. The two made their way down to the cafeteria; both missing the person slipping into Louis’ room.

“Well, hello _Louis…”_ The person whispered, leaning over and running their fingers through the caramel colored hair. Louis whimpered at the sudden touch. His eyes slowly fluttered open before his eyes widened and he went to yell out. The person slapped their hand over Louis’ mouth before the scream could escape. “Shush, baby boy, you’re safe now.”


End file.
